Hermione Black : Heritage
by Lord Capricorn Black
Summary: A Dark AU of Harry Potter with a Dark Trio Hermione Black, Draco Malfoy, Harriett Snape Will hopefully covers up to year five. Will have some mystical elements to it, Warning Ron, Neville, and Lavander bashing until later books. Rated T might change as they get older.
1. Chapter 1: A Black History

Children of War

By Lord Capricorn Black

 _ **A/N: This is really a story I want to write based what if's in my own head and getting inspiration from other Fan Fictions. I understand that some of the story will not make sense at first, but everything will hopefully be explained in time.**_

Disclaimer: Anything resembles Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling

 **Chapter One: A Black History**

 **London 1973**

The Borough of Islington was to some a depressing place; it always seemed to have a constant gloom. Sirius Black rode his bike through the streets hating every second being in here, his family had disowned for many reasons and had not talked to him in a year. Which lead to him being surprised to get a letter from his father asking him to come back to discuss being welcomed back in the family. Sirius had no desire to rejoin the family but curiosity and the possibility of a good laugh brought him here. To the place he hated. Walking up to the door with swagger, Sirius tapped the door handle with an unceremonious _THWACK_ of his wand. The door creaked open eerily and Sirius swaggered through the door, sure this final time stepping into Grimmauld Place No. 12.

As he walked through the hallway Kreacher appeared before him "Nasty traitor Sirius is the join Master and Mistress in the study with the other traitor, oh my poor mistress." Sirius sneered at the creature but walked toward the study wondering about this other traitor; the only person who came to mind was his favorite cousin Andy who he had helped run away with Ted Tonks adding to the growing list of things that lead to him being cast out of the family. Concerns flooded his mind and as he walked into the study then his heart dropped. There sitting on chairs like thrones sat Orion and Walburga Black, glowering like imperialists. Across from them were Druella and Cygnus Black, and right next to them a very frightened and very pregnant Andromeda.

Sirius noted there was only one chair empty, assuming it to be his, Sirius took his seat. Orion was the first to speak "Sirius thank you for joining us finally, it's not polite to be half an hour late." Sirius smiled "What can I say I got lost on the way _Father._ " His father did not respond instead Walburga spook "That's why you should not use filthy muggle ways and travel like a true wizard…" Cutting off his wife Orion said, "The reason for this meeting is about family honor." Sirius was actually caught off guard but closed his mouth when Cygnus spook. "Sirius I will speak to the point my _daughter_ has foolishly gotten herself pregnant by a dead muggle-born. So I can only think of two options the second my wife supports the first I support. Either you marry Andromeda and say the child is yours and be the next Lord Black, or you can refuse and be shunned from the family forever and I will have no choice but to kill her and the baby. The choice is your Sirius." Completely shocked Sirius look at his cousin and saw fear and hope in those blue eyes. Turing to his parents he asked "Are you two onboard with this?" not sure if he was hoping for a yes or no Orion said, "On the condition that you never see James Potter and that silly little order ever again." Sirius thought for a moment deciding his hatred for his parents and his love for his cousin. Deciding he could not condemn Andy and her baby to death for his own selfish reasons Sirius said: "I accept."

The Daily Prophet the next month announced the marriage of Sirius and Andromeda Black some consider this to be a crime but then again what could one expect from the _Noble and Most ancient House Black._ A few years later the parents of both died off some way or another allowing Sirius the to be Lord Black using the money he sold Grimond Place and bought a Manor on the outskirts of Bristol having to keep up the appearance of a noble pre the marriage contract and life binding spell on Andy. Sirius tried his best to keep Andy and little Dora happy. Supporting Dora in whatever he could, he celebrated when she got her Hogwarts letter and shared the news when she was sorted into Hufflepuff. He helped Andy reconnect with Narcissa who he hated but knew his wife missed dearly. Now almost a decade later the act had become normal, the couple visited Narcissa when Draco was born and even saw Bellatrix child Hermione when she came into the world.

November 2, 1981, Wiltshire, England

A figure clothed in black robes holding a small bundle in her arms turned right. Into a wide driveway that led off the lane. The high hedge curved with them, running off into the distance beyond the pair of impressive wrought-iron gates barring her way. The handsome manor house lights were glinting in the diamond-paned downstairs windows, as Bellatrix Black did not break her stride as she walks right through the gates. Barging in without knocking, Bellatrix heads straight to the manor's library to see Narcissa Malfoy sitting in a very comfortable chair reading the latest _Med-Witch_ issue.

Hearing the clack of the high heeled boots marching towards her, Narcissa looked up to see Bellatrix headed towards her with a wild look on her face. "Trixie what a pleasant surprise." Narcissa said trying to gauge what would bring her sister here with her child no less, "There's no time Cissy the Dark Lord should have been back from the Longbottoms by now. I'm taking the Lestrange brothers and Crouch Jr with me." Bellatrix said in a very rushed way. "I would be happy to watch Hermione for days," Narcissa said as calmly as possible as Bellatrix pushed her child into her sister's arms than left without saying another word. Still a little off guard Narcissa looked down at the child in her arms and smiled sweetly "Let's get you to bed little one your Mommy will bring your Daddy home."

Unfortunately, Bellatrix did not come back to pick her daughter, in fact, it wouldn't be until a week later when the four Death Eaters arrest was announced in The Daily Prophet. Narcissa walks ever quiet to check on Hermione as she picked through the crack she saw Hermione playing with a toy snake and making hissing noises at it, Narcissa smiled sadly thinking Bella is going to miss watching her daughter grow up. Holding back tears Narcissa walk back to her potions lab determined to keep her mind off the loss of her sister "Maybe I should ask Andromeda if her and Sirius would like to come over for dinner little Nymphadora as makes me smile." Smiling at that Narcissa fixed a sleeping potion for her and told Dobby to wake her only if the children are in danger.

August 25, 1991

Diagon Alley was unusually quiet for it was in between the hustle of summer break and the start of term rush. This was exactly what the group walking down the street was hoping for, two adults and two children walked confidently like they owed the street. The man a tall and imposing figure, dressed all in black, walking with a cane that had a silver snake head the man would be considered good looking face with piercing blue eyes and white blond hair. The woman next to him wore a deep green expensive gown. The darkness of the attire highlighted the bright golden hair and sparkling blue eyes. The boy was the spitting image of his parents his hair was combed back in the same manner as his father's but lacking the length only coming down his neck instead of shoulders like his father. The girl, however, had curly black hair and violet eyes dressed in a silver embroidered black robe, giving her a dark look but a smile betrayed that motion.

Hermione Black was ecstatic this was going to be the best day! She was with her aunt and uncle and her favorite cousin on her way to get her first wand, walking down Diagon Alley Narcissa said "Draco, Hermione do you get your wands or pet first?" almost as one, they both said "Wands!" with the eagerness spread across their faces. Both adults smiled softy, they usually would punish the children for acting improper in public but decided today was alright. "Well then let's get moving shall we? Hate to run into any undesirables." Lucias said as he confidently struts towards Ollivander's wand shop with the others following in tow.

Walking into the shop a bell chimed noting the group's arrival, walking with a briskest that denounced his age Ollivander "Good morning Mister and Madame Malfoy how may I be of service today?" Narcissa nudges Hermione and Draco forward "We have come to buy my son and nieces first wand." Beaming down as she said it. "Now young Master Malfoy step up to the desk." Ollivander said grabbing a box off a shelf "Hmm let's try this one." Handing Draco a wand, As soon as it was in his hand a soft golden light circle Draco had never felt as right as he did now. "Very good! Very good!" said the wand maker "Now young Lady please step forward." Hermione did as instructed, "I admit to being unaware the Andromeda and Sirius had another child." Ollivander mentioned as he searches through the endless boxes of wands. Slightly smirking Lucias replied, "She didn't this is Bellatrix daughter Hermione Black." Now that surprised the old wizard but only for a second, Lucias felt a glare from his wife as the old wand maker was grabbing a box he brought over and said: "Try this holly wand." Hermione grabbed the wand but nothing happened. Visibly sighing the wand maker spoke "Apparently not, no matter, now let's see ah! Try this one for size 12-inch Walnut." Hermione gripped the wand and gave it a flick, the wand instantly cracked down its side. Dropping the wand Hermione look at the wandmaker accusingly making her eyes turned red, "Nope, nope defiantly not." Ollivander said looking again for a different. As he was doing that Hermione heard a whisper coming from a wand box, transfixed Hermione walk over and opened the lid reviling an Ebony wand with an Ivory handle. The moment the wand was in her hand Hermione felt the power surge through her. Narcissa had been watching with curiosity Hermione wand selection noticing after the walnut wand the girl walked towards a wand box. As Hermione picked up the wand Narcissa and Lucias saw a shadow grow around her feet with what seemed to be snakes coming out of it. But no sooner it had started it had ended "I take this one!" Hermione said with a girlish giggle, walking out of the shop Narcissa spoke: "We need to head to Gringotts before we pick up the rest of the school supplies."

Draco and Hermione were still riding the high of getting their wands that they were already at the bank before long. They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Draco's father had never taken to Gringotts but had told him that it is the place where British witches and wizards store their money and other valuables, in heavily-guarded vaults miles below ground.

As the group walked up white stairs leading up to a set of burnished bronze doors. Noting the doors a flanked by a pair of goblins in uniformed scarlet and gold as they walk to the entrance the group moved towards the high desk in the center of the hall. Lucias told Narcissa that he and Draco will wait out here, Leaving Narcissa and Hermione to walk up to the goblin sitting at the desk. "Miss Hermione Black would like to make a withdraw." Narcissa said in a dismissive tone causing the goblin's lip to curl slightly before saying "And does Miss Black have her key?" Not even answering the goblin Narcissa held up the key. "Griphook will take you to your vault, thank you for your business, Miss Black."Said the goblin in a tone that indicated the conversation was over. Unfazed or not noticing the goblins tone Narcissa lead Hermione the cart was Griphook was waiting for them.

Climbing into the seat the two ladies braced themselves as Griphook put the cart in motion; Hermione thought to see was going to be sick with all the different twist and turn. Glancing over to her aunt Hermione saw the woman was almost about to be sick but tracing her wand over her stomach a little green symbol showed for a second then Narcissa was fine. Finally, the cart stopped after what seemed hours but was really 20 minutes, stopping for second to steady themselves they trio walked to the Black Vault. After grabbing a bank bag full of gold the trio left the vault. Meeting Draco and Lucias the group bought the rest of the supplies without any trouble "Tonight we are dining with Lord and Lady Black at their manor, we must look our best, and come Hermione let us get ready."

After 4 hours and double the dresses, Hermione finally looks acceptable to Narcissa, Looking at herself in the five-panel mirror Hermione couldn't help but admire herself her usually bushy black hair was pulled up into a bun with a few hairs left the frame her face. Looking down at her dress the black silk dress ran all the way to her feet trimmed in green and silver. "Enough you will wear out the mirror darling." Following her aunt, Hermione meet up with the others looking nothing less than royalty they each stepped into the fireplace and said "Black Manor!"


	2. Chapter 2: Start of the Dark Trio

Children of War

By Lord Capricorn Black

 _ **A/N: First sorry for the wait! Life got really busy for a few months but I should be on at least a bi weekly to weekly chapter. The first few chapters are going to seem a little fast many because so much of the first book is explaining everything to Harry Potter. So I am trying to cover the main thing Hermione will have and get to Hogwarts where it's easier to pace things. And some things are glossed over in the early chapters but will be explained more as the story continues.**_

 **Disclaimer: Anything resemble Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling**

 **Chapter Two : Black Manor**

August 26 1991

Sirius was waiting by the fire place to greet his guest while Andy fussed over the last minute things, He had learned many years to not offer help because he would cause more harm than good. Sirius watched as Lucias and Narcissa stepped out of the fire followed by Draco and Hermione. Sirius welcomed his guests and invited them all to the dining hall where they meet Andy who walked up and hugged her sister then her nephew than lastly her niece.

The feast was great in Hermione's mind Aunt Andy had prepared her and Draco's favorite food. The adults had done a majority of the talking, as was proper etiquette. Hermione watched when her uncle clapped his hands and the house elf's cleared off all the plates. Narcissa knew that her sister and brother-in law had a reason for this dinner and she was curious what they had in stored. Her questions where soon answered when two presents appeared suddenly in front of Draco and Hermione. Draco was the first to open his to find a small black and silver bird "It's a Shadow Phoenix." Sirius said "A rather rare pet be good to him Draco and he will be with you for life." Narcissa was surprised "Sirius you didn't have…" Sirius shook his head "None sense Blacks always get the best for family."

Now all eyes turned to Hermione who had yet to open hers. With some excitement she carefully unwrapped the cage revealing a white king cobra, the snake's skin had red stripes going across its back. Its red eyes found Hermione's; Narcissa gave Andy a cold look "That is not a suitable pet for a child." Andromeda eyes twinkle "Trust me Cissy and watch." Narcissa looked back at Hermione concern shown on her face but didn't say anything but Andy know beneath the table Narcissa had a death grip on her wand. Hermione was not even fazed she hissed " _You are very pretty."_ All the Malfoy's look shocked as they watched Hermione talk to the snake " _You can speak to me young human?"_ Hermione nodded before asking " _Can I call you Ap_ _a_ _r_ _a_ _tor?"_ Hermione watched the snake think before it replied " _Yes I think that suits me…. I shall call you Amant_ _a."_ Narcissa looked at Sirius and Andy amused expression "You two knew she could speak to snakes?" Andy answered the question before Sirius "Yes last summer when she stayed with us I saw her talking to a garden snake, later I told Sirius and then he started looking for her prefect pet."

"And a king cobra is what you decided was the perfect pet Sirius?" Narcissa asked with a hashed voice. Hermione sensing a fight brewing said "Aunt Cissy will you keep calm you are annoying Aparator." Narcissa looked annoyed but keep her voice low while Sirius winked at Hermione who smiled at her uncle. "Children what do you say to your Aunt and Uncle?" Narcissa said in a pointed way "Thank you" Draco and Hermione chimed at once. "Have fun at Hogwarts! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Sirius said with a smile as the family started to walk into the fireplace. The last thing Hermione saw was Black Manor spinning away.

 **September 1, 1991 Kings Cross**

The train station was busy as ever one could hardly walk two steps without walking into someone. Four figures in black robes were snaking their way through the crowded, Narcissa Malfoy was furious by being surrounded by all these muggle's. She had planned on being here an hour along to avoid this situation but Hermione and Draco had been slow waking up, and now they were forced to work their way amongst all the muggle's. Finally the group reached the Platforms of 9 and 10. Still feeling angry Narcissa pushed the children through and followed shortly after them with her husband holding arms.

Hermione could no believe her eyes as she saw the scarlet crimson train. This was it! Her and Draco had been excited and nervous about Hogwarts and the days waiting did not help. But now they were here, Hermione turned around to say good bye "I'll write you every week." Narcissa said warmly. "You both will make fine Slytherians I'm sure!" Lucias said give them both hugs, with that the two hopped on board the train.

"Come on Draco! I want to get a cart without any mud bloods." Said Hermione, not trying to keep her voice down, they walk down the corridor getting them a few ugly looks. Draco not wanting a fight saw a cart with three people pushing Hermione. Turning around Draco looked around seeing who was in here, first Neville Long Bottom was a round shape boy with a sad expression on his face bearing a mark on his forehead, next Ronald Wesley a red headed boy with freckles and poor quality robes. Lastly Harriett Snape he had green eyes and long black hair that framed his face. Draco knew Longbottoms and Wesley boys from primary school he cursed himself for bring Hermione in here. "Harriett Snape your father is a family friend!" Draco said "why don't you join me and my cousin." Draco knew Harry was smart because his parent's home schooled him. Draco wanted him on his side.

Just as Harry and Draco were walking out an expression of recognition crossed Neville's face "You look familiar have I meet you before?" His question pointed at Hermione an expression of disgust crossed her face "I think not! My family never visits blood traitors." Before Neville could say anything else Hermione stormed away joining Draco and Harry as they slide into a cart with Crab and Goyle two brutish boys Draco hanged out with. The rest of the train ride was fun to Hermione especially when all five of them made fun of a mud blood Lavender Brown when she asks if she could sit with them. Hogwarts is going to be so much fun!


	3. Chapter 3 : Sorting Hat Drama

Children of War

By Lord Capricorn Black

 _ **A/N: Sorry about the shortness about chapter 2 but I wanted Hogwarts to start on its own chapter. I know I'm not perfect at writing but I hope to get better, and now the story can get going.**_

 **Chapter Three: Sorting Hat Drama**

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmead station around nightfall, a voice echoed through the train "We have reached Hogwarts! Please leave your luggage on the train it will be taken up separately." Hermione and the others did as instructed. When they reached the cool night air Hermione saw that a giant of a man was carrying a rather large lantern "Alright first years follow me!" Hermione heard Neville greet the troll "Hello Hagrid." The giant looked down a said "Ello Neville!" Neville replied the greeting. Hermione almost jumped when the giant boomed " Fris'years! Fris'years over here!" Eagerly the swarm of first years followed Hagrid, slipping and stumbling they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep narrow path. Draco smirked as Neville cried out when he took a misstep down the path. "Yeh'll get yer fris'sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder. There was a loud "ooooh!" Hermione gasped in amazement the narrow path had openly suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Hermione and Draco were followed into their boat with Harry and Pansy. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself "Right then FORWARD!" And in unison the armada of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was dead still. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they glided nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. Finally reaching land they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, casting out shadow on the damp grass. They walked up a staircase reminding Hermione of an ancient Gringotts but this door was easily twice the size of the banks. "Everyone here?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall black hair witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Hermione first instinct was this is a powerful witch and not to be taken lightly. "Professor McGonagall." Said Hagrid "Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Hermione grinned along with Draco and Harry at the last one. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."  
Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Hermione let out a small laugh she and her group looked prefect. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."  
She left the chamber.

The first started either to fix themselves or talk amongst themselves, Hermione and Draco were talking to Harry in which Harry informed that his parents co-headed the Slytherin house as well potions, but then suddenly they were interrupted by Ron Weasley irritated the trio turned to face him. "You!" he said pointing at Hermione "You need to say sorry to Lavender!" Hermione knew what he meant but adopted a look of confusion "Whatever are you talking about Blood-Traitor?" color flushed his face "Don't call me that! And you called her a Mud-Blood!" Hermione laughed menacingly "I call you whatever I want Blood-Traitor and regarding the other thing, I call broom a broom, a book a book so why would I call her anything other than what she is?" Ron face was a deep red and he went to pull his wand but Harry was faster, pointing his wand in Ron's face "Step back now." He said softly his green eyes stared unblinking at the Ron. Suddenly Neville rushed forward grabbing Ron's arm "No! It's not worth." He pleaded Ron didn't seem to agree but didn't draw his wand. Seeing that Ron was not drawing his wand Harry put his own away with a smirk. That sat Ron off again but before he could do anything they all heard "form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." Excitement from the encounter and the sorting Hermione lead Draco and Harry in first behind Professor McGonagall and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. 

Hermione had heard about Hogwarts from her family but had never imagined such a splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Hermione quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Narcissa wouldn't have let it in the house. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuff are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"  
A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.  
The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Hermione saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Black, Hermione!" steeling herself Hermione sat down on the stool as the Hat was placed on her. "Hmm… it has been over fifty years since I have had the privilege of resting on an heir head." Hermione was lost "The Blacks are the heirs of Slytherin?" she though trying to follow the Hats thinking, "Yes, that is true but your father's line is… but alas I've taken too long."

"SLYTHRIEN!" Hermione had so many questions but walked to the far table she saw the house cheering her to join them, the list went on.  
"Bones, Susan!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.  
"Boot, Terry!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaw stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.  
" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers. When Neville Longbottom, got up there he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter. Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" He sat to the right of Hermione when he reached to table Crab and Goyle sat next to him. Finally Harry's named was called "Slytherin!" Hermione watched as Harry looked up to his parents who smiled back at him.

The Headmaster clapped his hands and food filled the tables Hermione reached for the big pile of steaks getting herself a medium rare steak her personal favorite, but she only got it when she visited Sirius who refused to let house elf's cook it instead like a muggle he preferred to grill it on a open flame. As she ate Harry explained to her and Draco how to get to their common room. At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.  
"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.  
"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."  
Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of two twins sitting at Gryffindor table.  
"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.  
"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.  
"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Hermione noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed and Harry's parent didn't even try and fake but look straight face.  
Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.  
"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.  
Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.  
"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Hermione and the rest of her house followed Felix Rosier the house prefect, they took a few turns going deeper and finally they arrived at the dungeons area. "Pura Anguis." Said the prefect to a painting on the wall, which then reveled a door way. The first years followed the Felix through the doorway, Hermione instantly felt a home. The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with smooth black granite walls and ceiling, from which greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling in an elaborately carved fireplace. Elegant furniture filled the room, reminding Hermione of Malfoy Manor. Felix explained how the common room functioned and then directed them to the dorms girls on the left, guys on the right. Waving goodbye to Harry and Draco, Hermione went up the stairs. The beds had black silk sheets with green and sliver curtains, Hermione found her bed which Aparator was curled up looking peaceful. Hermione changed into her pajamas and slide into the sheets, once she got comfortable Aparator slithered up her to rest on her chest. Hermione petted her loyal snake thinking about tomorrow's class when she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 : First Classes

Children of War

By Lord Capricorn Black

 _ **A/N: So first shout out to Leonix2009 you rock! Thank you for the reviews. Now life update when college starting and my work chapters will take longer but I will promise a new chapter at least every month hopefully every two weeks. So yeah reviews are awesome they make my day.**_

 **Chapter Four: First Classes**

Hermione raised out bed to the sound of gentle rain, gently so pushed Aparator off her giving his hood a quick kiss before head to the bathroom. Humming a song as she prepared herself for the first day of classes, she wondered about how her teachers were going to be. Deciding she looked proper descended the stairs to the common room surprised to see Draco and Harry waiting for her. Draco as usually looked spotless product of his mother lessons, his hair looked glossy combed all to the back the tips barely touching his neck. He looked born to be in Slytherin robes, Harry looked equally spotless but having shoulder length hair chose to but it back in a ponytail with a metal hair tie which was shaped to look like a doe. Like Draco he was in school robes the only difference the tie he worn. Answering Hermione's unspoken question he said "This is my Dad's old tie, Mum gave it to me before I boarded the train." A hint of pride stirred in his voice as he said it. Hermione smiled at him "It really suits you Harry." And with that the trio headed up to the great hall for breakfast. The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement the trio found the rest of the first year Slytherians they all made room so Hermione, Draco, and Harry would sit in the middle of the group. Pouring over the schedule with sipping on some pumpkin juice, Hermione notice that they all had Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and finally Flying lessons. Harry warned them "My parents run a strict classroom some people say they are harsh but if you listen to what they say you will have top marks." All present at the table notice the tone of his voice and took the warning to heart.

The trio lead by Harry arrived to class early thanks to a shortcut he discovered while growing up at Hogwarts. The classroom had the desk lined up in rows very orderly "Let's sit up front so when can copy notes off the board easier." Harry suggested, finding no fault in his logic the other two joined him in the center front desks. The rest of the first years poured in, while they were waiting Hermione notice a cat bed was on the teachers desk. Her muse's were cut short as the door shut behind them. A stern but gentle voice said "Good Morning, welcome to transfiguration." Hermione recognized the voice as the same who had greeted them when they had arrived at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall stridden to the front of the classroom reminding Hermione of a cat on the prowl, "Today you will be reading chapters one and two of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch, after which you will write a 15 inch essay describing the fundamentals of transfiguration, no talking." Hermione and the others pulled out their books and opened them up, out of the edge of her eye Hermione saw the professor turn into a tabby cat, jump onto the bed and sat up right, moving her head side to side. Awhile later Hermione was at the half-way point on her essay when the door opened suddenly and Ron and Neville came running "Whew! We made it can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late!" Hermione watch the cat's head turned towards the two boys and jumped mid way transforming back into her human shape. Neville and Ron turned pale "That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said trying to flatter them out of a harsh punishment. "Why thank you for that remake! Perhaps it would be more useful if I turn you and in pocket watch's maybe then you be on time!" she said coolly Neville stutter "We got lost." Turning to look at him the professor said "Then perhaps a map, I trust you do not need one to find a desk?" and with that she turned and walked back to the front of the classroom. Class ended about a half hour later everyone turned in their paper except for Ron and Neville who were told that they could turn it in at detention with her at six o'clock.

Harry again led Hermione and Draco through another shortcut making them the first to arrive at Charms. The long desks were arranged in the shape of a U, with the teacher's desk and a stool at the front of the classroom. This time they choose to sit at the right hand side of the classroom on the upper part. Harry said "Professor Flitwick hardly ever use's his chalkboard he prefers lectures and demonstration, both are better up here." Hermione noted that from this position she could observe the rest of the students _potentially useful_ she thought to herself. Once everyone was in chairs Professor Flitwick said "Welcome to Charms! Now today we will be using our wands so everyone get out your wands." Draco pulled out his 10" Hawthorn wand while Harry pulled out his 111/2 "Alder wand. Finally Hermione pulled out her 12" Ebony wand with an Ivory handle, Harry looked at the wand "That's awesome! Where did you get it?" Hermione replied "At Oliveanders but I do not think he made it, a weird triangle symbol was on it. Their conversation was cut short by Professor Flitwick "Now producing light from your wand is perhaps the most useful spell you will learn this year. Repeat after me Lumos!" Everyone repeated the phrase and the trio's wand had a small light coming out of the tip as did many others. Neville was to no surprise struggling in front of Hermione, feeling mischievous she lean down and whispered "You are a poor excuse for a pureblood, be glad your parents are dead otherwise you would be a disgrace to the Longbottom name. Not very fitting for the so called Boy who lived." With that she leaned back upright and watched Neville's silent breakdown and smiled when she saw Ron and Lavender glaring at her. Class was dismissed with homework to read chapter two of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ _._

Next was lunch time, the trio headed to theGreat Hall they could hear Ron yelling their names but choose to ignore him. When they got to the table Hermione retailed what she did to Neville to the rest of the group getting laughs from everyone at the table, when suddenly Ron ran up to them yelling "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU SAID TO NEVILLE!" sending a hex at Hermione. But Harry's reaction seemed lighting fast casting a Protego in front of Hermione and the spell bounced harmlessly away. Before Ron could cast another hex and before Harry could retaliate a loud "EXPLEMOUS!" Echoed across the hall and Ron's wand flew out of his hand and into the waiting grasp of Professor Snape. Ron looked dumbfounded as he realized what happen then look at Professor Snape, she had cold expression her face. Her green eyes seemed bright with anger but it did not reach her voice " report to my classroom, as , , , and Miss Black now." Hermione glanced at Harry as they followed his mom down into the dungeons, hedidn't look scared but knew better than to say anything right now.

Despite being in the dungeons, Lily Snape's office had warmth to it due to the potions being brewed. Hermione looked around the office a portrait of the Snape family was on her desk. Harry looked about two in the picture both parents were smiling at their son, Hermione felt a sad prick of her heart she had never seen her mother in person, only pictures that Narcissa had. She wondered what her mother would be like, but she was snapped out of her daydream by Professor Snape's voice "Explain to me why you decide to curse Miss Black?" Ron scared because he too now saw the resemblance Harry had to his mother. "Well? Why did you try and hex Miss Black?" Professor Snape asked again, this time Ron answered "Because she made Neville breakdown in charms class!" Professor Snape turned to Neville "Is this true?" she asked. Neville shock his head up and down "Then why did Professor Flitwick not notice this?" came a different stern voice they all turned around except for Neville. Professor McGonagall and the male Professor Snape had just walked in. "Yes.. why indeed?" said Professor Snape "Because I kept it quiet not wanting to disturbed anyone or get picked on more." Said Neville. "Thank you Lily, me and your husband will hand this being the house heads." Said Professor McGonagall, Lily turned to her husband who nodded his head. Hermione watched Harry's mum leave and then faced the other two Professors who now looked at them. "What did she say Longbottom that made you and Weasley act in such a manner?" Ron spoke for Neville "She said he should be happy that his parents are dead because he is a disgrace to their name!" McGonagall look shocked "Is this true Miss Black?" she asked. Hermione put on her best poker face "No I said he need to improve his technique and that he was doing it wrong." She said confidently. Harry was watching his father's face noticing him focus on Hermione and Harry sigh he knew his father was reading her mind. Harry could only watch as Professor Snape said "You are a liar Miss Black, and for lying to me you will get detention with me this weekend and you have cost your house fifty points as well. you can leave now." Draco did not need to be told twice he left the office as fast as he could. "And for you fifty points for Slytherin for excellent use of a spell and defending a classmate, well done." And with that Harry knew he also was dismissed, Hermione heard Neville get dismissed by McGonagall and smiled when Ron earned 100 negative points for Gryffindor for attacking a classmate and a month of detention.

Professor Snape got her attention "Never lie to me or my wife is that understood?" Hermione replied yes realizing that Snape only punished her for lying and not cutting Neville down. As she got up to leave Snape said "I will see you in class do not be late." With that she caught up with Harry and Draco as they went to retrieve their bags from the Great Hall before potions started. Hermione asked Harry "How did you dad now I was lying?" Harry look over his shoulder before saying "He and my Mum are both skilled legilimens." At Draco confused look he said "They can read peoples thoughts and memories." Hermione made a mental to look up counters the mind reading, they reach the great hall and had grabbed their bags heading back down the hall when a gentle old voice called "Miss Black will you come here a moment? you and can go on without her I will escort her to potions, give Professor Snape my sincere apologies." Draco and Harry continue to potions look over at their friend. Hermione watched them go feeling nervous as the Headmaster said "Would you walk with me Hermione?" and Hermione had this odd feeling she was going into a fight. 


	5. Chapter 5: Lion and the Snake

Children of War

By Lord Capricorn Black

A/N Sorry about the short chapter guys, life is crazy but i felt like i should atleast upload something. New Chapter this weekend

 **Chapter Five: The Lion and the Snake**

Hermione never thought a simply walk through the hall's of Hogwarts could be so relaxing. Hermione looked at the Headmaster for the first real time; she was not focused on him during the opening speech. Now as she looked at the Headmaster, the most pronounce feature Hermione noticed was he has a very long and crooked nose that looks as if it has been broken at least twice, along with this the long white hair was free flowing down his back. Equally as long or longer his beard was moving with the wind, Hermione was surprised she could keep up with someone so tall. But Professor Dumbledore seem to walk at a slow pace, She was so lost in observing Dumbledore that she completely missed his question. "I'm sorry Headmaster can you repeat that I was lost in thought." Hermione said trying to see if she had angered another professor, "Oh it's quite alright, I find myself doing that from time to time." Dumbledore said in calm, pleasant voice that put Hermione's nerves at ease, feeling comfortable around the Headmaster asked "What do you think about during those moments Professor?" Dumbledore smiled "Knitting patterns most often than not." He answered. Hermione could not tell if he was joking or serious and decided to press it, "Professor is that what you really think about nor are you just playing around?" The Headmaster laugh warmly at her question, but noticing she wanted a reply he said "Yes my dear I do, the fact is most people do not think much of knitting but much like wizards chess it requires you to be focused on the larger picture. And since I rarely have a chess partner, knitting is the way I keep my old brain sharp. Otherwise I would not see that the Weasley twins are planning to prank the Slytherin common room." Hermione looked shocked "How would they even get in? I thought all common rooms were protected by passwords and Slytherians is hidden to!" Professor Dumbledore nodded his head "Correct on all points Miss Black, which is why I indeed to let it happen. I wish to see how they manage it." Hermione nodded her head, it made sense but that means... "You plan to let them prank us!" Dumbledore looked at her "Why do you think I am telling you this?" his bright blue eyes twinkle with mischief.

Hermione realized what he was doing, he wanted to know how they were going to do it so he couldn't stop them or they simply try again. But also Slytherin won't get pranked because they will be expecting it. Looking up at Dumbledore peaceful face once she a put it all together he said "So very much like your mother, she was one of my most brilliant students." Hermione stopped in her tracks Narcissa had barely talked about her mother because she would always cry, eventually she stop asking not wanting to see her aunt cry. But she could ask someone else now "Professor what was my mother like?" The Headmaster stopped with her and looked like his was remembering a fond memory, "She was a very talented witch, even at a early age she could absorb knowledge faster than the other students in her year, even some older than her. But as she become older she started to follow the wrong people, starting her down a path that would end where she it at now." He looked Hermione in the eyes "I have hope that you will learn from her mistakes." Hermione nodded, she knew he knew about Neville "Good now if you ever want to hear more stories about your mother you can always visit me. Now I am afraid we talked all through your potions class." Hermione paled slightly Professor Snape warned not to be late, seeing the trouble expression on her face Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder "Nothing to fear my dear I will visit Professor Snape and have him send you the assignment and homework, I am sure Harry can help you catch up he shares his parents talent for the subject. Now I have kept you long enough, enjoy flying lessons Miss Black." A with that he turned and walked away. Hermione rushed to the castle's green eager to actually get to fly, she and Draco only got to fly when they visited Sirius, and then only if Aunt Andy was out of the manor.

When she arrived only Draco and Harry along with Madame Hooch were present. Hermione noticed that the boys were standing next to two rows of brooms, following their lead she stepped up side a broom. Harry leaned over "What happened with Dumbledore?" concern etched on his face, "We talked mostly about knitting patterns and he invited me to visit him anytime to hear stories about my mother." Hermione answered in a calm manner. Draco look shocked but quickly recovered, "You always could get away everything!" he said in a envious manner, Hermione just shrugged her shoulders with a grin on her face. Flying lessons was a mixed bag for Hermione it was funny to watch Neville hit himself in the face with his broom, Harry and Draco's broom shot right into their hands much to Hermione dismay, as hers struggle to raise off the ground. After flying lessons they ate a the Great Hall. Hermione sank into a armchair in the common room but resigning herself to do potions, she called Harry over and for the next two hours he explained his father's assignment. Finally Hermione thought we are done, Professor Snape had assigned a 15 inch essay and Hermione knew without Harry she would have struggled to to compared to the lesson much less write the essay. She felt exhausted as she slide into bed, Aparator curled up around her.


	6. Chapter 6: Cunning vs Bravery

**Children of War**

 **By Lord Capricorn Black**

 _ **A/N : Sorry about the long wait guys I received a message about the story that really got to me and I lost interest for awhile about writing but someone help me get the pity dick out of me so im back at it.**_

 _ **Secret Garden - Sleepsong lyrics - This is the song I have in mind for Hermione's Lullaby she hums.**_

 **Chapter Six : Cunning vs. Bravery**

Hermione woke with an uneasy feeling, sensing his Mistress distress Aparator slide himself around Hermione's shoulders _"Mistress what troubles you?"_ Rubbing her loyal companion's hood she sighed _"I'm not sure I think something is going to happen today."_ Aparator slide off her shoulders and look at her _"I can be with you today for support."_ Hermione thought about it for a minute _"The teachers cannot see you."_ The snake slide off her bed into her book bag Hermione lost sight of him. But from the bag she heard him _"I can hide here and if you need comfort just reach in here and know I'm with you."_ Hermione instantly felt better, she got ready for the day humming an old song she never knew the words too but the melody made her feel happy.

As Hermione walked down the stairs into the common room Draco and Harry were waiting for her. "Your late today Hermione, read too much last night?" Harry asked "No just an off mourning." Draco motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to get behind the three of them, "Is it really necessarily for them to follow us? It's not like someone is going to attack us on the way to Breakfast." Hermione asked Draco in a quiet voice. "Probably not, but father said someone might attack us based on who our parents are." Draco said with a sad expression, which match the rest of their faces. Not too many people knew who her mother is so Hermione did not face as much hate from students as did Draco, Theo, and the many of the other Slytherians. As the group made their way to the great hall floating Jack o Lanterns bounced off the walls, Harry jumped up and hit the nearest one sending it cartoonish bouncing side to side down the hall. During breakfast while all the boys were talking about Quidditch, Hermione was busy reading a dueling book that Dora had given her with the promise that if she mastered all the spells, that Dora would spend some of her holiday teaching her dueling. She was really interested in a rather simply spell called the Conjunctivitis Curse, which causes irritation in the target's eyes, causing them to swell shut like the infection, 'That could be useful' Hermione thought to herself.

Slowing she felt someone staring at her, she slowing looked up scanning the room until she looked eyes with Ron Weasley. Ron had never forgiving her and her friends for the incident that lead to him losing 100 house points, Hermione had heard that many of his housemates pick on him for the loss of points and losing to a snake. Hermione could see the wheels turning, wishing for a second she could read minds like Professor Snape, but then decided that she did want to be in Ron's mind as empty as it would be. She discreetly petted Aparator think Ron would pay dearly if he tired something.

The rest of the day went by uneventful charms being the highlight as she and Harry were the first ones the make there feather float, Draco and Daphne followed soon after earning Slytherin 100 house points were Gryffindor lose 50 points due to Seamus blowing up his feather and Ron not paying attention managed to lift one of Flitwick dueling trophies of its shelf breaking it in the process. Hermione and all the Slytherians laughed at him, until he was purple in the face but he didn't dare try and attack any off them in front of a teacher. Now it was dinner time and she was going over some of her notes with Harry who had a natural talent for the subject, when Professor Quirell came running in "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you out to know." Then he fainted. All the students started to panic when the booming voice of the Headmaster rang out "QUIET! Please everyone remain calm, prefect's lead your house's to the dormitories, teaches will come with me to the dungeons." And with that command everyone was focus Marcus Flint commanded "Snakes on me."Hermione, Draco and Harry found themselves at the back of the group with Crabbe, Goyle, Theo and Daphne. As they all marched to the common room the Jack o Lanterns casted eerily shadow in the halls. Hermione sighed in relief when the group started to go into the door with Marcus Flint looking out towards the direction of the deep levels. Eventually it was just the seven of them and Marcus and when a giant club came out of nowhere and crushed Daphne's right leg. Marcus jumped into action with a chaser's reflex casting a shield charm which caused the troll club to bounce off what would have been a killing blow. Maintaining his shield Marcus grabbed a snitch from his pocket and said "Charlie code Black!" and with the snitch sped off but the momentarily distraction made his shield flicker seizing the moment the troll kicked him away. Hermione instinct kicked in Crabbe, Goyle, Theo grabbed Daphne and get out her out of her will help Marcus. Harry and Draco began casting stunners at the troll's head but none seem to be taking affect Harry took a backhand from the troll knocking him against the wall. Draco continued trying a bunch of hexes but nothing seem to work Hermione yelled "Conjunctivitis!" but this affected the troll some its left hand went to it eyes and with fear Hermione saw the troll start swinging its club widely catching Draco square in the chest sending him. She back peddled away tripping on her robe she landed on her butt her wand scattered away Aparator slide out her bag and rose up hissing a menacing growl at the troll _"You cant do anything Aparator get back!"_ Hermione hissed desperately _"I will defend you misters with my life."_ The troll glared down at the pair with a murderous intent, raising its club to crush both of them Hermione braced herself she refused to scream in vain. Just before the club went down a shout came " BOMANDRA MAXIMA!" a explosion rocked the troll back Hermione looked around and saw a tall red headed Gryffindor pulling Marcus to his feet then the two started to sling spells at the troll.

Charlie kept the troll focused on him, while Marcus kept running back and forth keeping the troll off guard. The two seemed to work flawlessly together anytime Marcus would almost get hit Charlie casted a shield around him. And then the giant raised it club at Charlie, Marcus finally getting a good shot at it blasted the club apart. While all this was going on Hermione dragged an passed out Harry into the closet where the others were hiding, then she darted back out determined to get Draco when she saw the troll slapped Charlie to the ground. The troll then grabbed Marcus squeezing him she heard bone's crack and a chilling scream from Marcus. She saw her wand against the wall, grabbing she remember what Charlie used "BOMANDRA MAXIMA!" the spell made the troll drop Marcus, Hermione sighed but only for a second as the troll stated to run towards her. Preparing herself for a final stand the raised her wand at the troll when a huge figure slammed in to the troll, the troll hit the wall causing cracks but the then Hermione saw in amazement Hagrid start punching the troll. Hermione ran forward to help when Hagrid turned to her shouting "Get back!" Hermione stopped in her tracks unable to due anything but watch the two behemoths trade blows. The next thing she sees is a black cloud raced towards them, Professor Snape rushed in with hesitating, pointing his wand a spell shoot out and the troll's head rolled off its body.

The next few moments felt like a blur to Hermione as the rest off the teachers arrived. She made sure they found Draco and the others. Everyone was escorted to the hospital wing for check up's by Madame Pomfey. Who insisted they all say over night so she could monitor them, Hermione was given a sleeping draft to ease her into sleep, she fell asleep to the sounds on medic spells and talk.

The Next morning she woke and sat up straight in bed, she saw Charlie talking with Marcus who was in a full body cast but others wise was talking with his fellow Quidditch Captain who was banged up. Next she saw Hagrid looking very bruised but he waved at her with a big smile on his face. She waved back smiling slightly. But the smile vanished when she look at her friend's, Daphne was crying rubbing the stump of her knee. A tall dark haired man was rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Next she saw Harry who hand wrap around his head and a cast on his right arm Both of his parents where by his side, his mother was crying slightly into Harry's chest while his father looked pale. But the worse was Draco, He was suspending in a green orb that had strange symbols circling it. Narcissa was wearing a corset for the fist time Hermione could remember, Some of the strange symbols that was around Draco were glowing on her tattoo's that seemed to cover her entire upper body down to her hands. Watching closely she saw Narcissa point her left hand at a bowel and what look like blood sucked into her palm and the tattoos on her arm glowed more brightly green. She then traced another symbol on her chest with her wand and another symbol floated in the endless circle.

Her head jerked around to the door's being opened and stepping into the room with an angry look was Sirius Black.


	7. Chapter 7 : After Shock

Children of War

By Lord Capricorn Black

 _ **A/N: So yeah the Slytherians got trolled pretty good, but this chapter is going to have some OC'S in it that will not have a great deal of time on background for two reasons. First IRL sometimes people are in and out of your life without telling you their life story. Second most of these OC's will be Sirius 'friends' that will be more fleshed out in another story I have in mind taken place before CoW if that sometime yall want soon let me know in the reviews otherwise it will probably start in the spring ok author notes done.**_

 **Chapter Seven : After Shock**

Sirius Black was having a good mourning; Andromeda had made a spectacle breakfast of bacon, sausages, baked beans, eggs, mushroom, grilled tomatoes, and some hash. Andy only made this when she and Sirius had nothing to do till after lunch which happened about once a month. So this was a pleasant surprise, just as he was digging into his hash he heard the distinct sound of an owl. "Post is on its way." He said to Andromeda who smiled "You and your mutt hearing" Sirius put on a fake hurt face while Andy called "Kreacher!" the house elf appeared in front of her "Bring the post to me now." The house elf mumble something but bowed its head, by the time Andy had sat down with Sirius, Kreacher had returned with post, dismissing the elf she began to sort through it as Sirius unfolded the Daily Prophet then casted a spell to have it hover in front of him so he could still eat "Looks like the Holyhead Harpies crushed the Chudley Cannons 250-20." Andy laughed "Bagman must be having a stroke right now, oh a letter from Narcissa." Sirius kept reading the Quidditch scores but ask "What does it say?" Andy gave a shocked gasp causing her husband to swipe the paper away. "Draco, Harry, Hermione and five other Slytherians plus one Gryffindor the second eldest Weasley were involved in a troll attack." The air suddenly got cold as Sirius temper started to rise "I'm going there right now!" Sirius sat up out of his chair in one fluid motion he summoned his traveling cloak and was grabbing some floo powder when a gentle hand grabbed his shoulder "I'm coming with you or did you forget who the trauma doctor here is?" Sirius stepped to the side allowing his wife to join him in fireplace "Lily Snape Office Hogwarts."

Stepping out of the fireplace Sirius and Andromeda speed up the stairs that lead out of the dungeons and into west wing, Andromeda pulled out her St. Mungo's ID and clipped it on to her robe. As they reached the doors to the hospital wing Sirius used his wand to open both doors, marching right to Hermione. Andromeda however went up to Madam Pomfey who look surprised "Doctor Black what an expected pleasure, what brings St. Mungo's Head Trauma Doctor to Hogwarts?" Andromeda smiled politely "I was made aware about the troll attack by my sister and have come to offer my services, May I look at the medical reports?" Madam Pomfey simply nodded her head it wasn't like she had choice, Dr. Black was not only one of the heads of the hospital but she was also on the med-witch evaluation bored. Starting with the uninjured Slytherians she asks a series of mental trauma questions making sure the children did not need a psychologists help. Crabbe and Goyle passed but Theo was still in shock, so she marked him down for a full evaluation.

Next she started with injured walking over to Harriett Snape she picked up his medical sheet and looked it over. Cracked serum, broken right arm and a concussion, after looking at the sheet she walked over to Snape "Severus I would like to scan your son's injuries." Severus nodded his head pulling Lily away from Harry's side. Andromeda started scanning his arm "Looking good that is healing nicely." She speaking more to herself than the parents next she checked is serum "Hmm let's get a better look at that." Changing from a x ray spell to a more precise diagnosis spell, "What are you looking for?" asked Lily in a concerned voice. Andy had spent too long in trauma to try a sugarcoat things "I am checking for Serum Neuropathy which is inflammation of the nerve due to and foreign body, but luckily I'm not seeing that in your son. Now has he woken up since the attack?" Both shook their heads, sighing mentally "Alright I'm going to wake him up and before some tests to check his cognitive part of his brain." Using a spell she gently woke him up "Hello Harry I am Dr. Black would you do me favor and follow the light of my wand with your eyes only." She moved her wand side to side then up and down, then she proceeds to ask questions, what was his full name, what year it was, parents name, "And finally what's the spell you use to light your wand?" Harry didn't even hesitate "Lumos." Smiling she got a pulled the parents to the side "In two days I would like you to bring Harry to me so I can check that serum one more time." Lily replied first "Here or at St. Mungo's?" Andy thought for a second "Here is fine, now if you excuse I have more patients to look at.

Walking over to the next bed she braced herself Molly Weasley was asking rapid questions to a nurse who was just trying to take vitals. "Why are you doing that? Does it have to do with his spine? With this affect his ability to walk?" walking towards this scene Andromeda said in a strong voice "Mrs. Weasley if you will allow us to do our job we can answer your questions." Molly turned on her "And who are you?" but Charlie answered "Your Dora's mom Dr. Black." Andy smiled "Correct Charlie now let me take a look at you my daughter would kill us both if I you aren't healed." Laughing painfully, "Yup that's sound like her." Andromeda pokes his feet quickly "Did you feel that Charlie?" he shook his head she then poke his arms both of them reacted, Andromeda furrowed her brow turning to the nurse "We need to turn him over so I can examine his spine, Charlie I'm going to body bind you and turn you on your stomach so I can look at your back. So I need you to turn your head to the side for me okay?" As she stood up Charlie turned his head to the side, Andy casted the body bind spell and once it set in the nurse levitated him up then gently turn him over. Casting the same diagnosis spell, the troll hit as torn his Thoracic spinal cord, cursing Pomfey in her head for not asking St. Mungo's for help, she tuned to the nurse "Take him to St. Mungo's and tell Dr. Patel that he is suffering Paraplegia due to a Thoracic spinal cord tear, got it? Good go and send two more nurse's." and with that the nurse sprang into action moving Charlie with the help of Arthur Weasley they disappeared in a green fire. Andromeda turned to Molly who was bailing on an empty bed "Go to St. Mungo's be with your son Molly he needs his mother right now." Drying her tears Molly walk to the constantly going fire and was gone.

Andromeda walked to Marcus's bed and examine the chart, she know knew what she was looking for because of Charlie she casted a spell that allowed her to see his spine, only years of practing trauma medicine stopped her from gasping. Cervical Spine cord which was completely ripped causing Quadriplegia was probably when Pomfey was putting on the cast for the broken bones, hearing the footsteps of two nurses she turned "Take him to an open E.R and have him prepped I will be there shortly." The two nurses took hold of the bed and moved Marcus into the fire.

Turning to check on her nephew she crossed the room only to be intercepted by Pomfey "What exactly is the meaning of this?" Andromeda replied coldly "I am saving two young boys form never walking again; honestly you should have owled St. Mungo's the moment after the attack." Pomfey look furious "I have you know I have been practing medicine longer than you been alive! I am perfectly capable of treating students." Andy was not having it "While it may be true you have been doing this awhile you are certified for general medicine broken bones, flu, that's is what you know, here let me prove my point do you know what Quadriplegia is?"Pomfey stuttered "No-no why?" smelling blood Andromeda went in for the kill. "That is what poor young Marcus has, if not treated he would lose the use of his entire limb's. If I hadn't come here with my husband you would have two boys who couldn't walk. Now I'm going to check on Draco then I'm going to surgery, then tomorrow I'm going to the board with this be prepared for a detailed look at your record's."

Leaving a floored Pomfey in her wake Andy walked up to Narcissa "What's the Prognosis Cissy?" Narcissa sighed "Physically his fine but magically it's bad." Andy looked at the floating boy "What do you mean?" Narcissa didn't speak at first but absorbed the last of the blood in the bowel. His body shielded itself from the impact using his entire magical core, so I'm currently using my blood magic to try and restore it but that was the last of my blood potions." Andromeda knew it must be severe if her sister was restoring to this type of healing "Come with me I will get you more blood…" whispering now "Even if we have to use a muggle to do it." With that the two sisters walked into the fire.

Sirius had been talking to Hermione the entire time Andy had been be her, he wanted a full story form her because the Aurors would need to interview credible witness. And after hearing two times he was convinced that Hermione would count as one. He tried to hide it but he was furious at Dumbledore for saying Hogwarts is the safest place and then this happens, his nephew gets injured along with his former friend's son and his good friend Lord Greengrass eldest daughter was missing a leg which reminder him. Walking over to Lord Greengrass "Nikolas walk with me?" Nikolas kissed Daphne on the head the followed Sirius. Sirius waited till they got to the each of the apparition's wards "I'm sorry to hear to hear about your daughters leg is there nothing to be done?" Nikolas sighed "It's a curse wound apparently the club was made of some foreign wood that was enchanted, she will never be able to regrow that part of her." The man started to cry Sirius waited for the man to regain his composure before he said "I have a friend who specializes with magical prosthetic limbs, I can contact her to come here now if you wish." Nikolas hugged him then realizes it quickly let go. "Please Sirius help my daughter."

Sirius touch the signet ring on his left hand and focused _Anna-Maria Ironwall bring your stuff a little girl needs a new leg._ Not five minutes later a loud crack sounded in front of the two men. Nikolas the appraised the stranger she had black hair braided and pulled back with a metal visor pushed up. She was wear a sleeveless shirt showing her arms that would make most beaters jealous, tattoos covered both arms she had a apron on the had numerous pockets along with the tool belt that hung around her waist. Her pants had scorched marks and her boots seemed to have a type of metal shavings on them. When Nikolas looked back up he saw amber eyes glaring at him. "You done staring at me?" Sirius laughed as Nikolas flushed red, Sirius turned to the guest "Master Blacksmith Ironwall meet Lord Greengrass, it's his daughter that needs the leg." Anna dusted off her boots "What are we waiting for?"


	8. Chapter 8 : Something Old, Something New

Children of War

By Lord Capricorn Black

 **Disclaimer: Anything resemble Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling**

 _ **A/N: So I had the pleasure of what amounts to a Howler in my PM Inbox asking along these lines but more colorful "The Mountain Troll wasn't that strong in the book, so how did it do so much damage? And for the injuries the kids got why they didn't just use magic to instantly heal all the wounds, this part was so stupid!" So while I may not appreciate the way these questions were asked they are valid questions so I going to answer them here, if you do not care please feel free to skip this.**_

 _ **First off the my version of the troll was honestly closer to J.R.R Tokin troll as far as strength and brutal tactics, add in the fact like giants and dragons, troll's have spell resistant skin, so with that in mind would it makes sense for 11 year old kids be able to take it down with simple knock on the skull? So I tried to show them trying their best but not knowing the right spells to use. Even with a fifth year and a Seventh year weren't enough, Charlie benefitted from his love of creatures so he knew to use more explosive spells, but that wasn't enough on his own. Things are rated XXXX on the danger scale right along the Sphinx (D &D fans you know) with the warning Dangerous / requires specialist knowledge / skilled wizard may handle. And for the injuries first a cannon fact then an author's preference POV. Cannon fact healing seems to be a tough branch of magic that takes time a dedication and a knowledge of the body, so does it makes sense for a school nurse to on par with a Doctor (Healer). Author preference if magic fixes everything then where's the risk or tension if a spell can fix it? Ok longest A/N ever done on to the story. **_

**Chapter 8: Something New, Something Old**

Hermione was in the process of being discharged by a very flustered Madam Pomfey when her Uncle and Lord Greengrass walked back in with a stranger that had odd tools and clothing see had never seen before, all three were headed to Daphne. Curious to see what was going on Hermione walked the room to sit on Daphne's bed. "How you holding up Daphne?" she smiled slightly "Feeling like the Hopping Pot, I just need a slipper." Hermione laughed just as the three adults arrived. Nikolas spoke first "Daph, Lord Black brought someone who can help you." Daphne sat up straighter "Can you regrow my leg?" the stranger spoke before Sirius could "Hi I'm Anna mind if I sit with you girls?"

Daphne smiled slightly "Well I would offer to move my leg but, that seems to being pointless now." Anna laughed a thunderous laugh "Not for long Lord Black brought me here to help." Pulling out her wand a three folded pamphlet "Now don't worry about the price." Sirius motioned to Hermione to follow him out. Once she closed the doors to the hospital wing Sirius transfigured a section of the wall into a bench. "So how you doing pup?" Hermione shoulders sagged as the tears stared to fall "Sirius it was awful, I never felt so helpless…. I should have done more. If I had Daphne, Draco, Harry, none of this would have happened." Sirius waited a second before wiping the tears away from her face. "Look at me Hermione; look at me did you try and help?" Hermione nodded stiffly "That's all we can do, and you forget you are eleven it is not your job to save everyone. It's your job to have a happy life and get stronger."

Hermione looked straight at him "Then I will be the greatest witch to ever life so no one will ever get hurt again." Sirius though a second at this bold statement, "Remember this sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing that can be done, It is how we respond that truly matters." Hermione considered this but didn't respond, Sirius smiled then reaching into his robes "But I cannot risk you going half cocked into a fight so here's an old book you may find useful." Hermione looked at the book _Constant Vigilance by Alastor Moody Auror Renown._ A big smile went across Hermione's face "This should help you defend yourself and friends but promise you will only use this knowledge to protect not harm alright Pup?" Hermione suddenly hugged him "I promise Sirius." Sirius returned the hug "Good, I'll see you at Christmas Pup." And with that Lord Black walked away with an eager Hermione opening the book.

 **November, 1991**

A few weeks had passed since Battle of Dungeons as sever students had decided to call it. In that time both Charlie and Marcus were released from St. Mungo's healed but not fully recovered, Charlie opted to give up his spot on the Quidditch team while promoting the keeper Oliver Wood to Captain, choosing to focus finishing his last year on academics. While Marcus kept his spot on the team but not before beating a student who insisted he was too weak to lead the team.

Hermione was sitting at breakfast with Harry who only had a few scars on his face from his part of the battle; on her other side was Daphne who was sporting a new prosthetic leg. Anna had promised a work of art and she delivered. The limb was made of a type of metal that would never rust or take any type of damage, engraved on it was and raven and a dire wolf protecting each other, when Hermione asked Daphne was the raven meet Daphne said only thing Anna would say was 'Just a hunch' but the coolest part that she showed them was the three gears that would change the color depending which one she turned, today was a Quidditch match so she opted for green and sliver. Just then the Great Hall's doors opened and Draco Malfoy walked in waving his hand as the Slytherians cheered loudly for one of their own to return. Sitting across from Hermione hugged her cousin, Harry and Draco grasped each other's forearm while Daphne opted just to smile Ice Queen as ever.

"Would you like some sausage mate?" Harry asked pushing the tray over to Draco, "Just a minute need to take my potions real quick then I can." Pulling out three potion vials with dark red contents Draco made a face as he drank all three down, Hermione arched her eyebrow but Draco stopped her question "Later I promise, I don't want everyone to know." With that the rest of breakfast was catching up and jokes before heading to potions. On the way there in the privacy of the loud halls Draco explained how because he's mother used blood magic to save his magical core he will always be reliant on blood to maintain his magic. But start it was not all downside's this summer Narcissa would be teaching about blood runes and how to use them to not deplete his magical core when spell casting. Despite the astounding news Draco had told them Hermione decided morning potions were the worst idea ever as she stared at the recipe.

 **Part 1**

Add 2 drops of Lethe River Water to your cauldron

Gently heat for 20 seconds

Add 2 Valerian sprigs to your cauldron

Stir 3 times, clockwise

Wave your wand

Leave to brew and return in 45-60 minutes

 **Part 2**

Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to the mortar

Add 4 mistletoe berries to the mortar

Crush into a medium-fine powder using the pestle

Add 2 pinches of the crushed mixture to your cauldron

Stir 5 times, anti-clockwise

Wave your wand to complete the potion

Looking over to Daphne who was clearing thinking the same thing, their saving grace was Draco who clearly taught by his mother who was a potion master, and Harry whose parents defiantly did the same because both boys each paired with the girls were easily doing most of the complex work, only speaking when they need they girls to provide and extra set of hands which suited Hermione cause the fumes always made her hair frizzle. Which Harry never seem to have trouble with and his hair was as long as her's, "Harry why doesn't your hair get affected by the fumes?" Harry stirred the cauldron 5 times then did a motion with his wand only then did he turn to her."I use a hair oil that my mother came up with its also helps your hair not catch on fire." Hermione then looked at Professor Snape with his greasy hair "Then why does your dad use some much? It makes his hair look greasy." Harry thought then answered "He's almost paranoid about his hair catching fire because it happens to him once." Daphne gasped slightly "Did he mess up or something?" Harry got really uncomfortable "Promise me this won't ever leave your mouths?" Both girls and Draco nodded "During his school days two boys tampered with the fire under his cauldron in hopes of making his potion brew to fast and get a bad grade but, the fire actually launched up like a fountain of fire melting his cauldron and catching him on fire." All present did a slight gasp of awe "What happened to the students who did it were they expelled?" asked Daphne. Harry looked at all of them with little hate "No they were two pure bloods who came from two powerful families so all that happened was a few months of detention and lose of house points." The three pure blood's shifted a little bit on their stool Hermione had to know "Who was it Harry?" Harry focused on her and almost spat "James Potter and Sirius Black, enough of this potions are done bottle it and turn it in. I need a few minutes to regain my composure."

Hermione was shocked she knew Uncle Sirius was a prankster but that seem to extreme, she would ask him about over Yule break.

 **December, 1991**

It was a pleasant snowy mourning which prompted 9 Slytherians to go have a snowball fight in the courtyard the two teams where Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Theo and Blasie vs. Hermione, Harry, Pansy, and Daphne. It was glorious chaos in Hermione's mind one moment she would pelt Draco in the head then Crabbe would launch a massive snowball at her. Harry lighting fast reflexes made him untouchable by everyone but Draco who wasn't as quick but could at least keep pace with Harry, it was all going good till a group of 10 Gryffindor's walked up lead by Neville, Ron and Lavender.

The Slytherians instantly formed in to defensive group, Draco and Blasie and Theo were in the back with Pansy, and Daphne in the middle flanked by Crabbe on one side and Goyle on the other Harry and Hermione were up front. Hermione spoke first "What do you want Little Lion's?" Neville didn't rise to the bait but responded "We wanted to have a snowball fight and was wondering if you didn't mind splitting the Courtyard with us." Hermione was considering it when Ron had to speak "If you're going to be gits about it then we will make you leave by force!" Hermione glanced at Harry who winked and Draco smiled that's all she needed turning back to the Gryffindor's Drawing her wand "Then by all means blood-traitor do your best, just try not to stun yourself." As expected Ron shot the first hex it passed the group harmlessly. Harry sighed "Seriously…" then sprang into action firing three hex's taken out thee of the lions that Hermione couldn't remember the names of, deciding not to let Harry have all the fun She shot a cutting hex at Neville's wand just as he was about to throw a curse causing the spell to take out Lavender and Dean instead couldn't help but laugh at Neville's enrage face "THAT WAS MY FATHER'S WAND!" Neville ran out her.

Hermione calmly said "Goyle, Crabbe take care of him." Turning away from Neville as the two Mountains' ran past her, she heard Neville cry out in pain. Smirking she turned her attention just in time to see Daphne send Seamus flying into the statue knocking him out cold, Padame Patel was coughing up slugs after failing to sneak behind and hex the still weaken Draco only for the three boys to hit her with the same hex. Finally she looked to see Harry toying with Ron and Ron face knew he was out classed but pride and anger made him keep trying. "Harry I'm getting cold finish him so we can go inside were its warm, Pansy go get Professor Snape hurry." And with those simply command's Pansy ran into the school while Harry disarmed Ron the casted a freezing spell on him making him drop face first into the snow. After about five minutes Professor Snape stormed out of the castle "Black, Snape, Draco come here." The trio stood in front of the Potions Master allowing him to read their minds knowing he would side with them after the other side started it. Sure enough Snape awarded them 25 points each for defending themselves and for good use of spell work, Then he revived the Lion's to inform them that they each lost 50 points for attacking another group of students and Ron Weasley got detention with him for firing the first spell. All in all a fun day in Hermione's mind as the petted Aparator then an evil idea came to her _"How do you like rats?"_ Aparator looked at his mistress _"I love them they always fight the most."_ Hermione grinned _"If Ron attack us again you will get a rat."_ Aparator hissed _"I hope the dumb human messes up soon."_

_**Please Review it helps the inspiration flow.**_


	9. Chapter 9: A Black Holiday Part One

Children of War

By Lord Capricorn Black

 **Disclaimer: Anything resemble Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling**

 _ **A/N: So this is going to be the Yule Break and since it was never said in the books (or I missed it) I am going say two weeks is what their break is. Also if you want an OC student of your creation in the story feel free to PM or Tweet me Lord_Capricorn_ a Character Bio (Physical description, personality, Pure Blood, Half-Breed, etc) and whether you want them to be Dark or Light or neutral, and I do my best to work them in.**_

 **Cha** **p** **ter 9: A Black Holiday Part One**

Sirius Black was ecstatic; to him nothing beat the Yule Holidays this was the time when the Blacks got to show their Celtic heritage. He had already gone and cut a tree with an axe for the Bloc na Nollaig, while Andromeda was busy decorating the manor with red, yellow, green, gold, white, orange, sliver draping. As he walked into the backyard were the party would be held he shrugged the great log off onto the alter. "By the Gods Sirius you're getting to old to be doing that by yourself, you're not a young pup anymore." Sirius couldn't help but smile at his old friend "At least I don't have fleas like you do Remus." Remus gave Sirius a stern look "That was one Padfoot, one time!" Sirius laughed "One time too many Andy never fails to bring it each time I mention that you're visiting. But come on I will take your help with the tree, it's still in the woods." The pair started walking to the tree line "How big is it this year Sirius?" the excitement rolled of Sirius in waves "30 feet Remus 30 feet tall!" Remus let out a slight groan but followed his best friend. "This is the year that Hermione and Draco get to join in the Ritual isn't it?" Sirius stopped in his tracks "I haven't thought about that yet, but yes it is ill get them the book we they get here from the train."

They managed to get almost too big evergreen tree into the dining hall, the house elves instantly started to hang the decorations adding glitter to the pines, hang acorns with red string from the branches. Followed by little bells, sun, moon, star's, and for the top a Robin and a Wren magically circling each other. Kreacher snapped his finger and little balls of light illuminated the tree. "Its prefect Sirius!" cried Andromeda, Sirius gave a bow of acknowledgement " The tables for the Charity Ball are all set up and ready, I also manage to get the rest of the manor decorated and prepared Hermione's bedroom, do I need to prepare Draco's as well?" Sirius couldn't help but smile at his wife's get things done mode "No I believe he just be flooing over every day or so." Motioning to Remus to follow him Sirius walked to the library.

The Black Library was one of the largest collections texts in the Isles, at a glance one could see books on potions or on dueling, even summoning and blood magic if one knew where to look. But what Sirius was in his private study in the back part of the library. As the duo got closer to the rune covered door Remus said, "Mind if I look for a book while I wait for you?" Sirius nodded his head of course "Won't take but a minute, would you mind grabbing the book Hermione and Draco need to read?" "Yes Master Sirius of course Master Sirius at once Master Sirius." Laughing at Remus joke Sirius perform the actions to unlock the wards, no one else would ever be able to open this door except the next head of the house whoever Sirius decided to name. Sirius and gazed at the room to his right was a series of selves with gifts he had been given throughout his world travels in his early days of being Lord Black. Seeing the first thing he wanted to grab here he open a mesquite box stained dark red and grabbed two Perdomo Estate cigars, putting them and the cutter in his front pocket, Sirius move a crossed the room to the pedestals lined up against the wall here were the most powerful tomes and scrolls were kept. Gently he lifted the glass top and grabbed a long a wide piece of bark with runes burned into it.

Walking back out he found Remus reading a textbook on potions "Out of any book you could choose you pick a textbook you really should have been a Ravenclaw." Remus raised an eyebrow at him "Says the man who was the most Slytherin Gryffindor to ever grace Hogwarts." Sirius flipped off at him with a smile before offering him one of the cigars and the cutter "Thank you but isn't a little early to be smoking?" Sirius held up one finger "Kreacher." The old house elf appeared right beside Sirius "Yes Lord Black how Kreacher may serve the house of Black?" Sirius rolled his eye at the long wind statement Kreacher's mental had improved since no longer suffering the abuse of Walburga but he still had slight issues with rambling "I would like the 62 Dalmore and two glasses." Kreacher bowed his head and disappeared "I have decided not to smoke while Hermione and Draco are in the house." Just then the house elf returned with a tray then proceeded to pour the amber liquid into the glasses "Oh? And when did Andromeda inform you of your decision?" Remus asked before dipping the cap of his cigar into the drink. "I have you know I am the man of the house and I can make my own decisions." Sirius quipped then letting Kreacher light his cigar "And you have my permission to say that dear/" Andy said as she glided into the room sitting to the chair on left side of Sirius facing Remus. While Remus was quietly laughing at Sirius face, Andy snapped her fingers and Kreacher brought her a glass and one of her Ashton cigars. The group talked and laughed until Andy reminded Sirius that the needed to go pick up Hermione and with that statement Remus said he would be back for Yule ritual. Sirius and Andromeda change robes to avoid smelling like smoke then apperrated to King Cross.

Hermione's mind would not let her absorbed any of _Constant Vigilance_ between Daphne polishing her leg, Harry and Draco's constant chat about potions and the need to talk to Sirius about him and James's prank, making the train ride seem to drag on but eventually the train started to slow down indicting they were nearing Kings Cross. She crammed her book back into her bag which bulged on the sides being filled with books Aparator hissed from her pocket _"Why do you carry such heavy thing Mistress?"_ Hermione thought for a minute deciding if it was safe to respond. Figuring it was loud enough she replied _"I like to have some light material reading on hand if you must know."_ The snake hissed what Hermione guessed passed as a laugh, hoping off the train she looked at her little group "I invite you and your parents to the Black Yule Charity Ball my Aunt Narcissa will send the official invites but I just wanted you to give your parents a heads up." And with that the group started to break apart with her and Draco walking over to where the Black's and Malfoy's were waiting both families striking two very different shows of wealth and power.

The Malfoy's were the picture of elegant and grace both dressed in robes that would cost some wizards' monthly salary, not a single hair was out of place. The Blacks on the other hand well Hermione groaned inward slightly Andy was bent over laughing a Sirius who had walked to meet her and Draco and had tripped on his cane Sirius rolled over to his back and barked his usually laugh. Draco looked at his uncle before hugging her "I see you soon." And after Lucias gave a judging stare and Narcissa smiled slightly at her sister and cousin antics the Malfoy family disappeared with a crack. Hermione walked over and let a hand to Sirius "Thanks Pup you…" but Hermione ran off seeing a flash of red hair "Charlie!" she called. Charlie stopped and looked back to her "Oh your one of the kids from the troll attack Black right?" Hermione nodded "I wanted to say thank you" Charlie raised hand "There's no need it was the right thing to do." But Hermione insisted "Regardless you and your parents are invited to the Black Yule Charity Ball." Charlie opened his mouth to protest but Hermione spoke first "Please Sirius always told me to repay people." Charlie relented with a smile "Sure will be there see ya later Black." Feeling accomplished Hermione walked back to Sirius and Andy "I'm ready now if you are." Andy spoke smiling at Sirius "Yes let's go before Sirius can trip again." Sirius got her backed by lightly spanking her making her squeak. Grabbing Hermione's hand Sirius disapareted running away from his wife. Hermione gasped for breath as she and Sirius arrived at the country estate.

"Sirius Orion Black you are a dead man!"

"Feel free to explore Pup ill catch up with you soon but now I got to run."

He transformed into Padfoot and sprinted into the woods, Hermione was smiling as she heard "Oh you are so sleeping in the dog house!" and then a large Panther was chasing after the dog. Hermione thought its good to home.

 _ **A/N So we will follow more of the Blacks holiday in the next chapter and maybe the next one after that I'm not sure yet until next time.**_

 _ **Reviews are like boost of inspiration**_


	10. Chapter 10: A Black Holiday Part Two

_**A/N: Sorry about the long wait for a update life just got busy,, but hopefully I will get back on semi constant update schedule. FYI I will not be covering in detail more than like 5 or so days because let's be honest day's blend together on breaks.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing that resembles any of J.K Rowling's work**_

 **Chapter 10: A Black Holiday Part Two**

As Hermione walked into the country estate were she was greeted by the ancient house elf "Young Mistress Black will follow Kreacher to Young Mistress Black's room as order by Madam Black." Hermione simply gestured for him to lead the way. As she followed the House Elf marveling at the bright and various colors the covered the hall and arches, so was so busy looking around she hadn't seen Kreacher turn left and head up the stair. In a effort to catch up Hermione had to jog a for a minute to catch to the surprising fast Elf, who had just stopped in front of a beautiful oak door with the words _Hermione_ engraved on the top "Thank you Kreacher." Hermione said to the House Elf after he had opened the door, Kreacher grace her with a deep bow "Kreacher lives to serve the noble House of Black." And with that he disappeared in snap.

Hermione went for a stroll around her room it was in no way like what she had at the Manor were everything was in dim shading's the main special case being a green or silver in the cutting, and everything was flawless and in the best possible spot . Here the greater part of the wood was oak with loads of warm hues to make it feel more welcoming and Hermione particularly enjoyed that she could see the lake out of her window, Wanting to check whether she could see her Aunt pursuing her Uncle still she opened up the window and the blend of the smell of the lake and the timberland made her feel invigorated. Figuring that they would be back after a little while Hermione grabbed _Constant Vigilance,_ she curled up in the warm leather chair by her small fireplace that was already lit probably by one of the house elf's she began to read more into mind altering spells and potions and how to tell the signs of tampering.

After about an hour or two a House Elf named Snoey appeared in front of Hermione make her jumped slightly and Aparator to rise up from his spot in the sun and hiss at the unexpected being scaring his mistress. The House Elf very nervously at the sight of the cobra said "Madam has spent Snoey to inform you that dinner is ready and would like you to join them in the small dining area when you are ready." And with that the Elf disappeared, leaving Hermione to mark her spot in the chapter and give Aparator a quick kiss on the hood before walking out the door. She found Sirius and Andromeda waiting at the table with a dish on their plates that she had never seen before. As she sat down making sure to sound polite "Umm what exactly is this I've never seen it before?" Sirius flipped Andy a Knute then answered her "It is an American dish I had when visiting one of their states called Texas, Now the Texans are really simply when naming their dish's this one is called Meat, Beans and Potatoes' and it is really filling especially on a chilly day like this, try pup I'm sure you will love it." Encouraged by his words she tried a forkful and instantly love how bold the flavors were. Sirius watched Hermione devour the food with a satisfied grin she will need her strength very soon to pass the Ritual.

 **Few Days Later…..**

Hermione and Draco had gotten into a routine around the Country Estate in the mourning's they would eat breakfast, Draco eating with his family and Hermione eating with her Aunt and Uncle. Then they would meet up at the estate and spend the mourning working on essay's or reading books until lunch time after a good meal the spend time with Sirius and Andy playing two on two Quidditch or exploring the woods with Sirius as guild and Andy in panther form keeping an eye out for creatures for the kids to see. Until about two days until Yule eve when all the adults sat the kids down, Sirius spoke first "Now that you both have reached 11 it is time you learn about one of the Black's rite of passage." Draco looked to his father "How does this apply to me I am a Malfoy not a Black." Narcissa was about to reprimand her son for his tone when Lucias gently touched her arm "That is true soon you are a Malfoy but you are also a Black due to your Mother's blood now please listen to the rest your Uncle has to say."

Sirius waited a minute to let Draco process his Fathers words before speaking "This right here is called Cosan an Dia." Sirius held a out a long bark with different shapes burned into it. "This will tells us which God will shape your magic and who you pray to in two days time." Hermione looked at all the adults "If this is true then which Gods do you all follow?"Sirius laughed softly "It that is what you want Pup then we will show you." And with that the adults bite into their thumbs then pressing the bloody digit onto their fore head's. After about 3 seconds the blood began to move on its own doing intricate patterns on the adults face most of the stopping after the forehead, nose, and check bones were covered in blood except for Sirius's his covered everything but his eyes and as he blink it showed on his eyelids too. The two eleven year olds were shocked to say the least, Hermione was the first to recover and speak "How does it worked, how could a piece of wood know this?" Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose "I was going to explain that next Pup now please no more questions until I'm done." He paused to look at both of the kids before speaking again "Now how this works is you place some of your blood on the bark and I will say the incantation the blood will then travel along the bark fill select symbols. Then when that is done they will be translated and boom!" Sirius without missing a beat "Now who wants to get cut first?"

Hermione and Draco looked each other for a few minutes before they both stepped forward at the same time, Sirius softly grasped Hermione's hand softly but firm and before she could back out Sirius cut her palm open. She tried to pull back from the pain but Sirius held her in place, she watched as her blood was absorbed into the bark. After the blood quit flowing Sirius padded her on the shoulder then pushed her to Andromeda who perform a quick healing charm on her hand. Hermione watched her palm heal until on a faint pink line was visible, Draco slightly winched as Sirius cut him but once Andromeda healed him too Sirius chanted in a language Hermione or Draco didn't know. After the chatting was done Sirius motioned the group "Let's go into the Forrest and find out the results!"

 _ **A/N: Short chapter I know but I couldn't find a better place to stop farther down.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Into the Forrest

_**A/N : Thank yall for the review's**_

 _ **Kpop1382as**_ _ **To the first question Spoiler's, Second question Possibly but not until at least Third year.**_

 _ **Dramonie1028**_ _ **He's not dead**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing that resembles any of J.K Rowling's work**_

 **Chapter 11 : Into the Forrest**

 _Sirius motioned the group "Let's go into the Forrest and find out the results!"_

The trek into the was Dead-brook Forest beautiful in Hermione's eyes; every way she looked trees seemed to go on forever both hiding the horizon and shielding them from the noon sun. The drone of insects humming started the usual routine. The forest came alive with the layers of sounds echoing in the cold air. Little frogs croaked under large, broad leaves. Sirius kept cracking jokes making the hours pass into minutes. But behind her the Malfoy's were feeling every second of the hike finding every single root and loose stick.

But as the group pressed deeper a strong fog began to slither across the Forrest floor messing with Hermione's sense of depth. Finally Sirius called everyone a halt as they reached an alcove

"So Hermione and Draco see that spooky looking tree archway that where you two are headed so try not to freak out."

Hermione and Draco turned following Sirius hand to the twisted arch were the fog seem come from. Steadying themselves both marched into the foreboding path, this part of the Forest felt old unnaturally old one of those places which had no palpable reason to exist. Creaking, whispering trees, thicker leaves and thick undergrowth at the forest edge, overhanging branches, narrow and twisting path, denser wood, choked with brambles, matted undergrowth, thick bushes, ditch, sprawling branches, and stiff branches.

But once they passed the fog the foreboding disappeared, the ground formed from the remains of trees falling, in successive generations, for centuries, All the trees were tightly-knit, just one strand in a massive web of life. Green leaves, yellow leaves, red leaves. It was a rainbow of rich, autumnal colors. The scent of earth and water drifted through the air. It was a picture of serenity, one which would endure for many long years. The woodland seemed ominously quiet. They paused, now that even the sound of their own footfalls was silent, all that could be heard was the susurration of the leaves in the gusty wind. Looking up, they were transfixed by the myriad of fluttering leaves that danced in the high boughs, making a living roof above them. They were calmed, almost hypnotized, but the longer they stared the more the leaves looked like eyes staring back down at them and the boughs seemed to draw closer, blocking the sunlight as if they were forming a cage around them.

After about thirty minutes off walking they both began to hear different sounds in the forest, tinkle, pop, rustle of leaves, a voice like a thousand tiny bells, sweeter than bird song, a voice as soft and whispered as the swaying grass, buzz of tiny wings beating, almost soundless, singing like tiny angels, a laugh like the high notes of a flute, a chorus of voices no louder than the buzz of a bee, giggling like notes played on a reed flute." Ahead the forest trees are thinner, a clearing perhaps or a glade?" Voiced Hermione but as the pair draw closer they can see that it is neither. The firm ground gives way to a marsh of tall reeds, the soil submersed in water. The autumn sunlight falls directly onto a tree trunk, likely felled for just this purpose, a bridge. There is no hand rail, nothing to steady on. The drop isn't dangerous, just one hell of a messy landing. With one careful boot Hermione test the bark. It's damp with a smattering of moss, likely the sunrays keep the worst of it off. It isn't too slippery, but it's no sidewalk. It's has a girth of about three arm spans, yet the top is still curved. Taking a deep breath and just go the next half meter of tree, arms raised like a tightrope walker. Draco followed suit farther down, the bushes and trees of low growth had disappeared, to make room for gigantic mahogany trees, century old cork trees, and the acajou, whose somber branches formed a vaulted roof of green eighty feet above their head.

This part of the woods, serene, calm, beautiful, nature's garden. Oaks, Beech, Silver Birch, Holly bushes, winding path of mud gets boggy in places as it falls into gullies and rises up the hill, Sound or tinkling water, a stream rushes by in its steep sided ditch, splashing on the rocks, cascading down small waterfalls, carrying twigs and leaves into small natural dams, leaves dance gaily on trees up above, dapple the light, intermittent shade, bird song rises and falls in sweet melodious chorus, snow drops amidst the trees, squirrels scamper and scurry up and down tree trunks. Hermione could swear she heard the whisper of the little aspen leaves dancing in the slight breeze that toyed with her raven black hair. Her ears faintly distinguished the echoing sounds of forest animals far away, and the birds' sweet songs. She took a deep breath; the scent of pine mingled with the breeze. The forest seemed alive with little hidden secrets that only it knew.

Seeing another alcove the pair walks into the area holding the engraved bark up high in the middle was a giant oak tree oddly shaped like a man. "Umm we are here to get the results from the blood test, to find out what god will shape our magic?" Hermione spoke in the bravest voice she could muster, At these words the tree began to twist forming before their eyes a huge walking tree. Both let out a sharp scream but a booming voice calmed them "Calm yourself young humans."

Both at the same time said 'You can talk?" The Tree-Man shook with laughter "Sirius is still up to his old tricks I see, yes I can speak I am a Ent, you can call me Oak-thorn the Fog Sheppard or just Oak-thorn will do."

Hermione couldn't resist the asking "What exactly is an Ent? What purpose do you serve?" Oak-thorn breathed deeply causing more fog the fill the air "We are Sheppard's to aid in protecting the nature when ever their isn't a Warden, but when there is we are the core of a Warden's might to defend nature. Now then let's have a look at the blood bark." He sat into a throne that had be hidden to them. "Come young ones climb up and sit on these old ….. legs, oof my memory is not what it once was."

Hermione and Draco climbed up the root shaped legs of Oak-Thorn, "Now… let's see here….. hmm you boy are bound to Airmid Goddess of Medicinal Plants and Keeper of the Spring of Resurrection."

A green aura glowed around Draco after Oak-Thorn spoke, "Now it is your turn little lady… It seems the Branches of Fate's have honor me with… anointing this Daughter of Cernunnous the new Warden of the Dawn!" Hermione was still trying to figure out what the old tree had said when he spoke again

"We shall perform the Rite of the Warden in front of your love one's" Both eleven year olds were transferred to his gnarly shoulders.

The adult's had just watched the two children enter into the fog, Sirius pulled out his want and transformed a large boulder into stone pillar with three foot wide circle on top of it "Anyone fancy a game of Gobstones?" Sirius asked summoning a large bag of marbles "You are going down again!" Andy said summoning her own bag and walking to her husband. Lucias rolled his eye at his in-law's before pulling out a cylinder of leather out of his robes following Sirius lead transformed another rock into a writing stand. Pulling out the parchment out of the holder, "Really dear you need to do that today?" Narcissa asked, Lucias sighed and nodded his head "Unfortunately the opposition demanded a response of the new amendment added to the bill, if I do not they threaten they would keep it in grind-lock." Narcissa look displeased but she also kept in mind the world of politics never sleeps or takes a break. He herself pulled out the latest book by Gilderoy Lockhart " _Year with the Yeti"_ it was a guilty pleasure to be sure, but it would help her not worry as much about Draco and Hermione.

Sirius pulled his fifteen polish onyx stone's each one having a white skull on them then he lined them into formation, Andy groaned when she saw which marbles he had chosen. These marbles once belong to Bellatrix before Sirius won them from her. They were unique in the way that the skulls would mock the other players each time they knocked the opponent's marbles out of the rings. Her's on the other hand were just simply stunning, each one of her's was enchanted to have a galaxy swirling inside each of them.

Once both of their marbles were lined up Sirius spoke "So what saw the stakes be?"Andy thought for a second "You pick first and ill match it with something equal to it." Sirius grinned "Fine if I win we try out that new position we saw in that indie book." Andy glared at him but quickly smirked "Fine but if I win I get to bring out my toy and you will not resist it." Sirius eyes went wide for a second but Gryffindor pride kicked in "Deal"

Hermione and Draco both felt the path was way shorter with Oak-Thorn's huge stride, while they traveled the old tree told a story that had them both invested in the end. Between Oak-Thorn's steps and the story they arrived in no time back to the adults. Lucias saw them first rolling up his parchment "They are back." Causing Narcissa to look up and hastily put her book away. As they were let down Hermione heard Sirius groan in defeat and saw Andromeda do a victory pose.

But eventually everyone formed a half circle with Hermione in the center Oak-Thorn spoke "Hermione Black, Daughter of Cernunnous do you accept the title and responsibility that the Branches of Fate have given you?" Hermione looked at the ancient being in front of her, deciding it felt right she said "I accept the title and all the responsibility of being the Warden of the Dawn." Oak-Thorn plucked an acorn out of his beard and handed it to Hermione."Swallow it and the power will flow through you." She eyed the acorn bracing herself, in one motion she swallow the acorn. At first she felt nothing… then horrible pain….then she felt blackness.


	12. Chapter 12: A Weird Christmas Eve

_**A/N: Thank yall for the review's**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing that resembles any of J.K Rowling's work**_

 **Chapter 12: A Weird Christmas Eve**

When Hermione opened her eyes she her first thought was 'Am I still in the forest?' But that didn't feel right no one else was around her. Gathering her bearings she glazed upon floating rocks that went across a river that looked like it was made of honey. The rocks were surprising steady as Hermione went across them, when she reaches the other side she saw a shimmering mirror. A collage of images flash in front of her: a fake sliver deer balancing on an idyllic lake, an old newspaper headline about a magic explosion accident, a hooded snake trying to eat a baby griffin. A giant with eight legs's talking about eyes and drinking in a wild place. A cold stone fortress in the snow was surrounded by raining blood, and the final image was a woman with magnificent white wing's and a horn's shaped like a crown. She was standing on a hill by herself when suddenly she was being surrounded by darkness she screamed in fear as it engulfed her.

A voice from the deep said "Wake up daughter before you sleep forever."

Hermione gently rose up from the darkness of sleep to the sound of crackling fire, the smell of wood smoke drifted through the room like incense. And the distinct smell of pipe smoke wafted across her nose. She was very warm and very comfortable; she ran her hands over the blanket and felt Aparator her loyal snake sleeping on her chest. Her eyelid's felt heavy but manage to open them, Uncle Lucias was sitting in an armchair by the fire. He was busy reading the Prophet; an Ivory pipe was perched between his lips something must have displeased him for a frown on his face for a moment but it passed and the smooth aristocratic features were back in place.

"Good morning Uncle" Lucias folded his paper and grabbed the pipe out of his mouth "Good evening Niece."

"Evening? How long have I been asleep?"

"A day and half we have all taken turns watching over you after you passed out in the forest."

It all started to come back to her The Oath, The Acorn, and the pain. She messaged her temples trying to relive some of the tension in her head, she hear her stomach growl. Her Uncle gave her a look "Luckily dinner is being prepared. So perhaps you should get dressed and we go to the Dining Hall so you can eat."

Quickly putting a dress and shoes on, Hermione followed her Uncle into the kitchen where Andromeda was busy commanding the elves. Bowls and plates full of food seemed to float around her and land on the table. The dining-room was exquisite the walls were covered with a shimmering gold paper and in the middle of the ceiling above the carved oak table was a candelabra. Down the center of the table was a runner with Celtic design woven in gold and green into the fabric itself. The polished silver cutlery was heavy to the hand and shone brightly in the early evening light. At each place stood a tall empty wine glass and there were beautifully folded napkins to match the runner.

The meal was excellent as usual Andy had prepared a pasta bar; the main choices were Angel hair, Tortellini, and Fettuccine. Followed by three different sauces; Marinara, Alfredo, and Pesto and the best part at least in Hermione's mind was the garlic bread. Eventually everyone had grabbed a plate an found a spot at the table. Dinner was a light hearted affair between Sirius regaling everyone with slightly extricated tales of his world travels, and Dora much to the annoyance of her mother kept changing her face to increasing laughter from her cousins and father. After they finished eating the kids were told to head to bed, Hermione though she wouldn't be able to after sleeping for a day and half but the moment her head hit the pillow she was out.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sirius had just closed the doors to the study when he was faced with two angry blacks. Knowing a he was about to be yelled at he snapped his fingers and Kreacher brought he's usual cigar and drink. Gesturing to that study table Sirius said "Come have at seat would anyone like anything?" Lucias and Dora both ask for a drink Lucias pulling out his pipe, while Andy and Cissy finally decided on some wine.

Once everyone was settled Sirius spoke "Ok what do you two need to ask me?" Andy spoke first "What happened to Hermione's eyes she has green in her purple now."

"My best guess is that is an effect of the Heritage claim process for a Warden." Narcissa looked thoughtful for a second then asked "Why didn't ours change when we were claimed?" Sirius compose his thoughts together before replying "Mine did change but they switch back and forth." Andy cut in "I have never seen your eyes change before."

"You have never see me draw my power from our land before, but here watch." Sirius walked over to a window and open it, closing his eyes he began to chant 'Thoir cead dhomh mo Cheann a dhìon' sudden the wind started to pick up and clouds began to darken the starry skin. Then Sirius eyes opened the looked like white lighting, everyone had a face of shock and fear but just as suddenly as it had started everything quieted down. No said a word as Sirius walked back to his chair "Damn my cigar went out." The rest of the evening went by fast as the adults talked about Rituals and Draco's summer lessons, giving Sirius an idea for Draco's present.

 _ **So a short chapter but I want Christmas and the Ball to be their own Chapter**_


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas and a Ball

_**A/N: Thank yall for the review's Sorry for the long wait the Muse was hiding from me.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing that resembles any of J.K Rowling's work**_

 **Chapter 13: Christmas and a Ball**

Christmas Day

Hermione woke up with excitement that only Christmas could bring, jumping out of bed so fast so almost put Aparator on the floor

" _What has Mistress so upset?"_

" _I'm sorry Aparator I'm not upset I'm very excited!"_

Hermione had just finished putting on her robe as Aparator crawled up to her shoulders _"My I join you, Mistress, I wish to see what has you so excited."_

' _Of course but I must say you are growing a lot since I first met you."_ And it was true Aparator was nearly three feet. The duo made their way down the stairs to where the rest of the family was; Draco had the same idea as his Shadow Phoenix Priest was perched on his shoulder. The scene was great everyone was in pajamas even poor Uncle Lucias in some, taking a seat by Dora who eyed Aparator but turns to face Sirius who started levitate everyone's present to them. She looks at the five present's debating which one to open first, then Dora nudged her saying my first. Taken her cousin's advice she ripped open the largest one, she couldn't believe it. Dora had gotten her a pair of Dragonhide riding boots.

"Thank you, Dora!" Hermione said as she put the boots to the side, picking Narcissa's and Lucias gift. Opening the lid revealed an elegant neckband bearing the Black Coat of Arms.

"It was your mothers when we were your age, wear it proudly," Narcissa said as she watched Hermione put it on. Hermione grabbed the next package from Andy and Sirius, ripping the wrapping paper off to reveal a massive winter cloak. It defiantly represented Slytherin with a green serpent on a black background with silver fur lining the trim of the cape and hood. Next came from Draco came a very old potions book with lots of notes written in the merges.

"It's my potions tutor's old textbook its full of useful tips and short cuts, figure you might need it more than me at this point."

That earned him a playful smack on the arm, and then she grabbed her last gift. It was a small box with the Gringotts seal on the top. Inside was a silver ring with the Black crest engraved on it, Sirius explained: "That signifies you as Scion of House Black and my Heir."

Everyone had mixed reactions, Andy, Dora and Narcissa looked proud while Lucias look disappointed and Draco was hard to read, Hermione put the ring on the middle finger and felt the power of the wards and the land and it felt powerful and it felt right. No missed her eyes turning blood red and Lucias couldn't help shudder at the flashback it gave him to see the red eyes with a snake familiar, but he told himself she is not the Dark Lord.

 **December 26, Black Banquet Hall**

Arthur Weasley could help but marvel at the Banquet hall he knew without a doubt the Burrow would fit in this space comfortably, he heard he's wife gasped and knew she was amazed as well. They were waiting in the guest line with their son Charlie. He and family had put on their best robes and yet the still seemed to stick out like a bent nail. They eventually reached an Ancient House-Elf who held out his hand. Arthur handed him the invitation card, the Elf then called out to the ballroom

"I present Lord Arthur Weasley Head of the Department of Magical Artifact Misuse, he's wife Lady Molly Weasley and their Second Eldest Charles Weasley."

Molly couldn't help but feel like a proper pure-blood and seeing her husband stand straight and tall reminded her of the man he was before the war. She followed her husband up to greet Lord and Lady Black.

"Lord and Lady Weasley we welcome you to our ball." Said Lady Black, Molly, and Arthur bowed at this.

"Arthur, Molly it has been too long." Sirius said as he shocks Arthur's hands and hugged Molly, "Here let me show you where you are seated."

The Followed Sirius to what was the Ministry table, they ended up seated with several Head of Department's the only one's Arthur knew well enough to talk to was Amelia Bones Head of DMLE and James Potter Head of the Ministry Special Force's.

"First time I have seen you here Arthur." Amelia said which James followed up "It's good to see some more people with common sense."

With the ice broken they table talked only stopping when some else was announced no one could miss James stiffen when the Snape's were called out and seated at the Hogwarts table with Dumbledore, Flitwick, and McGonagall. Then Charlie heard he's name be called and Hermione Black walked up to the table.

"I'm pleased that you and your family could make it."

"Would not have missed it for the world, Hermione, this is my father and mother."

Arthur could help but noticed the Scion ring on her hand as the exchanged pleasantries, but before they could talk too much all the Lords and Ladies were asked to join the Host's on the dance floor for the first dance. Molly could not remember the last time she and Arthur had danced like these since their wedding day and she may have not been the petite girl she was 20 years ago but the grace was still there. Afterward, the Minister spoke to Arthur about increasing his budget so he could hire more staff after he walked away Molly squashed his hand in excitement as he would be home on time now and not have so much overtime. They talked more with James and Amelia until Narcissa Malfoy took the stage.

"Lords and Ladies it is now time for the Charity Auction everyone was asked to donate one unique item and so when your item comes up I would like you to come up and explain your item to everyone so that way we all know what we are bidding on. So everyone grabs your number card and get ready."

Arthur picked their card but figured they couldn't even try to afford anything that would be brought out. But as luck would have it after about an hour they manage to win a Family tapestry commission he and Molly had always wanted one but could never afford it his wife's smiled assured him that he made the right call even if it took most of his Christmas bonus. Then their donation was brought out.

Narcissa called out " Donated by the Weasley family this a family clock made by Molly Weasley I now ask her to come up here and explain it to us."

Molly usually red face was pale but after a reassuring look from her table, she stood up and walk towards the podium.

"I got the idea for this from just before the war when people went missing and nobody knew if their family was safe, but by using runes I manage to assign each one of my kids and my husband a clock hand that would let know if they were at school, work, traveling, but also things like mortal peril. I am offering to the winner to make a Family clock like mine for up to 10 family members and up to 25 locations or status, Thank you."

Taking a few shaky steps back to her table Molly was relieved when the bids starting going off and eventfully turning into a bidding war between House Greengrass and House Zabini. Molly could not believe it when she had first tried to sell this no one thought they were useful and during the war, no one had the money for it and know House Zabini finally won the item by paying 15,000 gallons. After the Auction, everyone was just mingling when Narcissa approached Molly.

"Lady Weasley here is your prize for the highest sale this evening." She handed over a bottle of wine that Molly would have to sell her house for, which Molly handle to Arthur. Then Narcissa said

"Would you care to join me and some of the other wives?"

Molly looked at her husband who said he would be fine, so She ended following Narcissa out into the garden patio and sat right next to Narcissa who did introductions.

"Lady Weasley what time would be best for me to come by so you can finish the clock?" Lady Zabini asked.

"After the children go back to school I will be able to use the peace to work." She laughed and several others laughed as well, "And please call me Molly."

Lady Greengrass spoke next "How much would you charge to make me one?" Molly blushed with embarrassment "I honestly not sure I haven't thought about it in a long time." Narcissa spoke, "I would you 5,000 gallons for you to make me one for my husband, me and my son." And before Molly could refuse that price everyone else agreed upon it and Molly suddenly found herself with 15 commissions. Molly realized that she could finally pay off the mortgage on the Burrow, Between that and Arthur's new budget things were finally looking up for her family.


	14. Chapter 14: The Hunt

_**A/N: Thank yall for the review's**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing that resembles any of J.K Rowling's work**_

Chapter 14: The Hunt

 **Black Manor, December 30, 5:45 AM**

Sirius ambulated quietly as he could down the hallway making he's way to Hermione's room. He ceased a minute to revere one of the paintings, He visually examined as him, James, Remus, and Peter laughing and shoving each other in their Hogwarts robes. James had his Head Boy insignia right in juxtaposition of his Captain's pin 'Oh how exhilarated James was to get Head Boy as Lily had gotten to be Head Girl and James hoped that this could be the best year at Hogwarts. But winter break transmuted everything Sirius had gotten espoused to Andy and had to cut contact with James, then Lily had started going out with Severus after she caught James in a broom closet with Amelia.

Then after graduation the war started in earnest with Remus and Peter both disappearing behind enemy lines. Remus was charged to try and win as many werewolves' before Greyback could; he was successful in stopping the mainland packs from joining Voldemort. Reasoning that they would leave themselves opens for the Death Dealers, attacking them while their forces would be divided. Peter entered the Death Eaters as spy he was responsible for saving countless lives letting slip the details of several mass attacks, giving James just enough time to mount a defense with the MSF. Which was just getting off the ground when the war started founding by Alastor Moody, it was comprised of Auror's, Hit Wizards and a few Unspeakables. They with the help of Peter turn the tide of war not restricted in how they dealt with Death Eater's curiosity of the Minister at the time Charles Potter, who was also saved by Peter who tipped Amelia a young Auror at the time about an Assassination attempt.

Unfortunately Peter was sentenced to Azkaban, Dumbledore tired to convince Peter to come out as his spy. But Peter said the Voldemort bragged that he had achieved immortality, so until Dumbledore could be 100% percent sure he was dead Peter needed to remain in undercover. Sirius was the only one who could visit him. As Lord Black he was well respected by the Dark Houses so it would not blow Peter's cover if he visited him. Sirius also escorted Narcissa so she could talk with Bellatrix with updates about Hermione. Speaking of Sirius remembered while he was down this way walking up to Hermione's door he knocked.

 **Meanwhile in Hermione's Bedroom**

Hermione had just drifted asleep when the dreams started, she found herself standing in front of what seemed like a stone fortress that was under siege. The force that was attacking was massive it was a mixture of dark creatures and mages. Lead by a raven haired sorceress who had spiked dragon wings launching huge spells with her staff at the wall. Ents launch boulders in the air crush some archers along the wall. Many tired young man charged again and again at the dark forces lose more each times. Giants crushed their way through the ranks of men, screams were heard every-time they took steps some poor soldiers found themselves slung into the air.

Suddenly trumpets sounded and the defenders cheered as the huge gates opened and a middle age man in gold and red armor charged, sword and wand draw riding on top of a lion that was easily eight foot at the shoulder. Werewolves rushed forward in beast form to claw the lion but all the slashes and bites simply bounced off its hide.

"Godric you are a fool to come here with just your own army my forces are endless!" the Raven haired sorceress proclaimed, Godric just smiled and said "Who says I came alone?" Sounds of panic followed that proclamation but before Hermione can see who it is she's woken up by the sound of knocking.

Groggily she spoke "Come in Uncle Siri."

"Good Morning my beloved niece and how are you this fantastic day!"

"How can it be day when it's still dark outside?"

"Ha! You just sounded like Cissy when she was your age. But anyways get dressed remember we are going hunting with Hagrid today, so hurry up and meet me by the Floo room."

 **Hogwarts, Rubies Hagrid's Lodge**

As Hermione and Sirius stepped out of the massive fireplace and the first thought through Hermione's mind was how large everything in the Lodge was. Two massive chairs were positioned to face both the fireplace and each other, beyond that were a very tall kitchen table that Hermione was sure she could walk under without ducking. Following Sirius she felt something soft beneath her boots, glancing down she saw most of the floor was covered in different fur hides.

Outside she saw Hagrid he look at her and smiled a huge grin and waved his trashcan lid sized hand

"Moornin' glad ye coods make it, Got a real chair the-day need tae fin' a specific unicorn whose bin attacked. horn broken aff an' in bad shaped we need tae hunt 'er doon an' pit 'er it ay 'er pain."

It took Hermione a few moments to understood what he had just said but lucky Sirius was a little quicker

"Well I'm sorry to hear about the circumstance but I always look forward to a good hunt."

"True ye aye gart a braw huntin' dug, Ha aam jist kiddin' ye."

With Sirius grumping the three made way into the forest, Hermione was given a stout hunting spear in case the unicorn charged, while Hagrid had his trustee crossbow. Hermione could feel the darkness drawing closer to them and pressing down, suffocating her slowly as she stepped carefully through the thick maze of woodland. The densely packed trees loomed high above, but remained still despite the icy breeze that continued to flow around her. The silvery moonlight was slowed to a trickle by the full branches, The forest was one of those places which had no palpable reason to exist. It was a creaking shack created by nature to serve as a reminder that things could always be much, much worse. The unnatural, choking mist that swirled and sprawled on the forest floor was the first thing that spoke of a strange sort of wrongness. The sickly white substance seemed to possess liquid properties which only reminded of the maggot-like texture of the eyes of a dead man who had been forgotten in his apartment for a few months, ready to burst at the slightest touch. The smoke made no sound however and only parted to swallow up her feet as she marched upon the giant dead, festering eyeball of the forest floor. The sound of mushy and dead leaves whispered from under the skin of the mist.

From the darkness came the sound of heavy limbs being dragged across the forest floor. Whatever it was, it was massive. Either it dragged its feet or a tail through the undergrowth. Every once in a while would come a cracking noise like bone on wood, or at least that is what Hermione imagined it to be - a thick skull crashing into a trunk. This beast was neither lithe, graceful, or blessed with night vision. Despite the December chill her clothes were sweat-soaked in minutes. She turned and saw both Sirius and Hagrid were hearing the noise too. She tried. to slow her breathing scared that her involuntary noises or her smell would lead this predator right to her. Looking over at Hagrid's confident walk and look she felt a safe with him around, but still hearing the noises, she tensed up ready to stab whatever came crashing out of the woods.

Through the darkness came the glow of two yellow eyes, like sallow lamplight eight feet off the ground. They moved with a slight sway, as if the unseen body prowled like a big cat. Hermione stopped. The eyes did not, with rapid acceleration and a more bounding motion the came right for her. In less than two seconds she was on her back gasping for air. Next she saw was nasty, dripping wet, mouth of fangs about to bite down on her when a mighty yell sounded and she felt the creature get throw off her fast, She felt a hand pull her up getting to her feet she saw Sirius was right next to her and in front of her was Hagrid who had dropped his crossbow and was taken off the heavy fur coat he always worn leaving him in a cut off linen shirt, strange tattoos wrapped down his arms.

The creature was huge and grotesque with matted hair and huge twisting horns protruding upward into the dark midnight sky. The contorted figure eclipsed the moon. It stood on its knotted haunches the claws digging deep into the ground. A constant thumping sounded behind the creature, Hermione didn't know what that sound was but it was a constant beat almost drawing her in until she caught the glimmer of its tail. A long thick tail with a club shaped tip on it.

Then in an instant Hagrid and the Beast were attacking each other, the Beast was clawing at Hagrid but even the most vicious hits but barely drawing blood. While Hagrid was throwing bone breaking hit after bone breaking hit at the Beast who was dodging most of the attacks with agile grace of a cat but when it tried to hit Hagrid with its tail the half-giant grabbed it and much like a child would slam a stick onto a tree, Hagrid swung the Beast around and slamming straight in a tree. A hideous roar broke from the Beast who got up and topped Hagrid to the ground, trying to gore Hagrid with its Horns. However Hagrid grabbed each horn in his hands a roared

"Lit me shaw ye th' pain ye caused Ye gantin brute ." and with those words he let out a mighty yell and snapped the horns off the Beast. The Beast in response howled then bite into Hagrid's shoulder, Hagrid let out a cry of pain and tried pulling the Beast off him but the bite held.

Hearing Hagrid call out in pain snapped Hermione into action, this man has saved her life twice now it's time to repay the favor. Running up to the pair on the ground Hermione screamed "Hey look at me!" and when the Beast let go of Hagrid to roar at her she stuck the hunting spear straight through the Beast's mouth. Hermione watched the glowing yellow eyes start the glaze over. Hagrid shoved the Beast off of him and helped Hermione pull out the spear. Giving her a wordless thank you he grabbed his coat off the ground and said "We still need tae fin' th' puir beest, but at leest noo lae ay th' herd will be safe."

They walked for an half hour before the started to hear pained neigh's, Sirius dog hearing let him pin point it to the sliver pond. They noises until they found the pond and the Unicorn, Hermione always thought of the as a white horse with a horn but now through a closer look reveals that it is covered in scales rather than a coat. Its majestic white mane and hair stand on end, as if charged with static. Its gave of a faint glow in the dark forest, Hermione thought it hadn't seen them yet but she noticed the intense golden eyes staring at them. It was stifling the air suddenly it turned and with incredible speed charge straight at her.

Sirius could only watch in horror as the Unicorn with its gnarled and twisted horn charge his niece with blinding speed only to see it suddenly stop inches away from her face her spear stuck over half way through its body. It let out a soft whine then closed its eyes and fell over.


End file.
